Damaged
by ObrienLover24
Summary: Lydia's new life in University is turned upside-down when she falls for the quiet, lonely, damaged kid named Stiles. Please leave reviews! :D
1. Stiles

_This is the first chapter, hope you like it! Please leave a review telling me what you think! (Its all done from Lydia's POV)_

I sat in the office of the University but I was barely listening to a word the woman behind the desk said. Which was probably a bad idea, right? I was just no nervous that I couldn't listen, even though I wanted too.

"This is your room key", the brunette smiled and pushed a key over the table towards me. "Any questions Lydia?"

How about everything you just said? "No, I'm fine", I answered. The woman nodded and I stood up from the chair and headed out of the door and towards the dorms. I looked at the number on the key in my hand, '24b'.

The buildings were huge and each had one of the letters, A, B, C or D near the top of them. I ambled into the second building and stepped along the first corridor, turning my head left and right to try and find room 24. I must have looked like a lost puppy. I know that's what I felt like. I sighed in frustration and spun around. My things, and me, flew to the floor as I smashed into a body. I couldn't feel any pain, the embarrassment was overpowering it.

Strong arms gripped mine and pulled me to my feet. I was suddenly in line with breath-taking, gorgeous brown eyes. "Sorry", I mumbled but it came out high pitched and squeaky - yet another embarrassing moment, great start Lydia.

The guy didn't say anything, just barged past me and continued his path out of the dorm. "Rude", I muttered under my breath and then bent down to pick up the stuff he knocked out of my hands. I walked quickly down the small line of carpet in between the rooms and finally came to number 24. Thank god.

As I keyed into the room I was faced with two beds on either side. One of them was blank and empty, obviously mine. The other was pretty with a blue flowery bed-sheet and matching pillows. The walls next to it had a few posters and pictures. I stood in front of the photos, examining them. There was a family of three, a mother, father and a pretty brown haired daughter.

"You must be my new roomie", a feminine voice called out behind me, making me jump. I turned around to face her, hoping she hadn't noticed me jump. I seriously could not handle any more embarrassing moments today. "I'm Allison", she told me, reaching her hand out to shake mine.

"Lydia", I grinned and I shook her hand. I quickly noticed her jacket and felt instantly jealous. "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco", she nodded proudly and ran her fingers along the seams of her sleeve.

"And you are my new best friend", I grinned. I had meant it as a joke but I immediately regretted saying it, I didn't want her to think I was only taking to her for her clothes. She really did seem like a cool person.

"I hope so", she laughed and I breathed out in relief. "Come on, I'll show you around", she beamed as she took my arm and skipped towards the door. I dropped my case on the floor and let her pull me out of the room.

The campus was huge. As we passed each building and she described what it was for, I become more and more confused. "Don't worry, you'll get the hand of it in no time", she smoothed my hair behind my ear and led me back to our room. "Grab some stuff and we'll head to the showers", she jerked her head towards my bag and then turned to her own.

I hadn't realised until now just how late it was getting. Outside was pitch black apart from some lights coming from the dorm building opposite ours. I rummaged through my stuff and picked out my little bag filled with 'bathroom essentials' and my big t-shirt and elastic shorts that I always slept in.

Allison told me stories about funny things that have happened to her during her stay here as we crossed the building to get to the shower room. I found it amazing how open she was being with me after we had only just met. I found out that she had a boyfriend. His name was Scott McCall and they had met in school before even coming to Uni.

She pushed open the white door and steam wavered out. I stayed behind her, the same feeling of nervousness that I had felt this morning filling me as I saw girls undressing all over the room. I let the door swing shut behind me but I stayed next to it as Ally started to take off her amazing jacket. I didn't really feel comfortable getting undressed in front of everyone.

"Don't worry I was the same", she said, almost as if she had read my mind, "You end up not caring, there's only one changing room and it's too much effort to wait for it", she pointed me to a small enclosed room with an old brown door. I smiled thankfully at her and entered the enclosed space, removing my clothes and wrapping a towel around my body as I exited.

Most of the other girls, including Allison, were in the showers. A few of them were standing around talking. I made my way to the first empty shower I saw and pulled the curtain closed behind me. Everything about this place was like your first year at high school - there are people here that have been here for ages and they're more experienced. I didn't know any of them and I was nervous _constantly._

Once I had washed myself I wrapped the towel around me again and went back towards the changing room, avoiding looking at any of the naked bodies that were drying and getting dressed. I struggled to pull my clothes on in the tiny room but I made do; I wasn't ready to change outside with the other girls.

Eventually I was done and I found Allison waiting for me at the door. Everyone else was gone, literally, but she had waited for me. "Sorry I took so long", I sighed.

"It's okay, I didn't have anyone to wait for me when I was first here", she grinned gently and took my arm again to lead me back to room 24. I felt really bad for her; I couldn't imagine being here without someone like her to make me feel welcome. Then again she did have Scott.

I decided that I would unpack my things tomorrow, I was too sleepy. Allison and I stayed up late, getting to know each other until our tired eyes couldn't handle it anymore and we both fell asleep. She woke me the next morning and we repeated last night's routine in the shower and then I followed her to where she ate breakfast.

I sat alone at the table while she went to get something for us both. I looked around and I noticed a familiar pair of brown eyes sitting alone a few tables down from me. He was writing or drawing something in a notebook, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. His hair was spiked up in all direction, a look that definitely suited him.

"I hope you like croissants", Allison's voice jolted me out of my daydream and I turned to face her and nodded. She passed me a coffee and a croissant and then sat down opposite me.

"Who's he?" I gestured to the boy and she turned around to see who I meant, staring at him. Talk about making it obvious.

"His name is Stiles. Why, you checking him out?" she lowered her voice teasingly and gently kicked my leg with her toe.

I pulled a face, "Hardly. He knocked my stuff flying yesterday and didn't even apologise", I explained and then took a bite out of my food.

"Yeah, don't even bother with him. He doesn't talk to anybody except Scott", she told me, munching on her croissant.

"Why not?" I asked curiously, glancing over at him. He was now drinking from a coffee cup and tapping his pen on the table.

"He never used to be like this", Allison leant forward, showing that she was about to tell me some gossip, "He even used to talk to me cause I'm with his best friend", she smiled at the mention of Scott. "Then on one trip home in the holiday's, there was an accident", Allison's eyes turned sad.

"What kind of accident?" I asked, completely drawn into the story she was telling me.

"Someone broke into their home and stabbed his father to death. Stiles was stabbed too but he managed to get away", Allison circled her finger around the rim of her cup, "I knew his Dad, he was really nice. He was a sheriff", she swallowed hard and bit her lip. "Now he practically lives here. He doesn't even go home in the holidays, there's nothing to go back to"

"What about his mom?" I pondered, my eyes starting to tear up; I'm terrible for crying at these kind of things, I can barely read a newspaper because I'll start balling over a sad story. Allison looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"His Mom died when he was like, nine I think", she shoved the rest of her croissant into her mouth but I didn't feel like eating mine. I looked over to him but he was gone. I could see his back heading over towards one of the other buildings. "Come on, it's time for our first lecture", she stood up and picked up her cup. I picked up my drink and my croissant, dropping the food into the bin as we heading to our location.


	2. Meeting Scott

_I'm posting the second chapter today as well and I'll post the third one tomorrow because I can't post anything the day after and I don't want you to miss out on a chapter :)_

Allison dropped me off outside the building for 'Art and Design' and then left to head over to where her course was. We both agreed that we would meet back at the outdoor food hall at lunch time and to be honest, I wasn't looking forward to being apart from her for that long. I had nobody else to talk to.

I headed into the building and followed the crowd of people into the room I guessed I was going to be in. There were rows of seats getting higher off the ground as they got towards the back, like a cinema. I headed near to the back, but not right at the back; I didn't want to be noticed but I still wanted to be able to hear the teacher. Placing my art books on the desk in front of me, I waited patiently for the lecture to begin.

"For those who have just joined us this semester, my name is Mrs Hurn and I will be your teacher", a middle aged woman called out as she stepped towards the board in the floor space at the bottom. I listened carefully to everything she said and I took notes where I thought they might be necessary. "Late again Mr Stilinski, I hope this isn't becoming a habit", Mrs Hurn spoke with a hint of impatience in her tone and I looked up curiously, wanting to know who she was talking to.

The boy with the eyes, Stiles, was slumping up the stairs. He stared straight at me the whole time, heading towards where I sat. My heart started to thump and I forced myself to look away, pretending I didn't notice him coming. I felt his presence stop next to me and his shadow towered over my books.

"You're in my seat", he said calmly, his voice husky and warm. I bit my lip as I glanced up at him. He looked me up and down, his eyes squinting.

"I, um… didn't think there was a seating plan", I stuttered. Yet again I was embarrassing myself in front of this kid. Why couldn't I be cool and calm like most other girls?

"There isn't", Stiles replied with obvious annoyance in his voice. He didn't even bother to try and hide it. God this guy was a jerk.

"Well then sit somewhere else", I muttered harshly and then turned away from him and back to my book. I didn't want to be mean to anyone, it just slipped out - he was being incredibly rude and I hated it.

I watched his shadow disappear and felt him brush past me. The chair next to me scraped out and I looked over towards the sound, bad idea. He was looking at me as he slid down into the chair. His facial expression showed that he didn't like that I wouldn't move for him. We made brief, awkward eye contact but I quickly looked away.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't focus on the rest of the lecture. It took all of my effort not to look at Stiles but I could hear his pencil scraping along some paper. Why did he have to sit next to me? I was taking everything in so well before, now l couldn't make sense of a single sentence Mrs Hurn said.

After what felt like decades, eventually the hour was up and I couldn't get out of the room quick enough. I could finally breath out again as I stepped into the fresh air outside the building. God I hope not all lessons in there are like that. I didn't have another lecture yet but Allison did so I decided I would wait for her at our meeting point.

I slowly walked towards the outdoor food hall and heard my phone buzz. Pulling it out, I read the text coming from my Mom. It said, 'Hope you're first day went okay! Love you lots and lots x'. Smiling, I started to type but being the idiot I am, I wasn't watching where I was going and I slammed hard into someone and fell to the ground… again.

"I'm so sorry", I ran my fingers through my hair and looked up to see who I had just harassed. My heart beat stopped as Stiles stood there, looking down at me. Why the hell did it have to be him, again?

"Is this a habit of yours, knocking into people?" he smiled, grabbing my arms and helping me to my feet for the second time. I noticed how cute he looked when he smiled. Then again, he seemed to always look quite cute.

"Not until lately", I laughed, brushing some tiny stones off my bare knees while trying to hide how much pain they were in right now. I wanted to play hard to get (not that he was trying to get me) and I wanted to try and look like I was mad at him for his behaviour but I couldn't. Not when he was stood right there, smiling at me. I bent down to pick up my phone but he beat me too it. "Thanks", I smiled as he handed it to me. He nodded once, still smiling but the smile quickly dropped off his face and he turned around and walked away from me. Way to ruin a nice moment with your rudeness, Stiles.

I sighed to myself and continued my journey, placing my phone safely in my jacket pocket; it was probably a good idea to wait until I got to the lunch area before trying to text again. Every table was empty so I had a choice. I don't know why but my first instinct was to go to the table that Stiles had previously sat at. I pulled out the chair and sat in it, getting my phone out and finishing my reply to my mother. I told her about Allison and briefly about Stiles but I left out the details about him, knowing that her protective mother instincts would kick in if I said how rude he was.

I moved my legs to try and get comfortable and felt my foot kick something under the table. I ducked down and picked up a wad of scrunched up paper that sat next to my right foot. Gently un-scrunching it, an amazing drawing of the campus was revealed. This must have been what Stiles was doing at breakfast this morning. I checked to make sure nobody was looking and stuffed it into my pocket. Maybe I could salvage it and send it to my mother to show her how good the campus was… or maybe I was just curious about Stiles. I took out my 'adult colouring book' and started to fill in some shapes with vibrant colours. My mind kept wandering off to think about Stiles. How he looked so good while barely trying. How adorable his caramel brown eyes were when they looked into mine.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Allison sat in the seat opposite me, bringing me out of my day dream. I looked down to see that I had coloured in a total of three tiny shapes during the hour I had been waiting for her. What the hell is going on with me?

"Uh, not long", I lied, cramming the book into my small bag and sitting back. My eyes were drawn to the mysterious Stiles as he waltzed over to the food area. His eyes squinted like they had in the classroom when he noticed me and Ally sitting at his table but he didn't say anything. He sat at the nearest empty table to him and pulled out his notebook again. I realized that I was kind of disappointed – maybe I was hoping that he would come and sit with us.

A brown haired boy slapped his hand on Stiles' shoulder. Not in an aggressive way, it was nothing but friendly. I watched as Stiles actually smiled at the boy and they broke out in a small conversation.

"Lydia, are you listening me to me?" Allison waved her hand in front of my eyes. I jumped, making it obvious that I hadn't been and Allison sighed, "What are you staring at?" she questioned, following my eye-line and turning around to face where it led too, demonstrating for the second time that she didn't care about making it obvious.

"Who is that?" I asked. If she's going to stare then I might as well get some answers out of her, "I thought you said he didn't talk to anyone?"

"That's Scott", she sounded excited to mention his name and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. I quickly remembered that Scott was her boyfriend. Scott and Stiles both turned towards our table but it didn't take long for Stiles to look away again. I'm pretty sure he even glared at me. Scott on the other hand, was grinning as wildly as Allison. He tapped Stiles on the shoulder, said something to him and then started heading towards our table.

"Hey", Allison stood up. She was so cool and collected around him. Basically the complete opposite of how I seemed to react around Stiles.

"Hi", he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his lips. I looked away, feeling awkward and started rummaging through my bag. I didn't need anything but I didn't want to just sit there staring at Allison and her boyfriend making-out.

"This is my roomie, Lydia", I heard Allison say, telling me the coast was clear to bring my head back up from under the table. They were both sitting down now and Scott was reaching his hand over the table toward me.

"Hey, I'm Scott", he grinned. I could see why Allison liked him, he was sweet. He was also really cute which didn't hurt.

"I know, she talks about you all the time", I beamed as I shook his hand. Allison's cheeks turned pink and she kicked my leg under the table. Scott laughed as I cried out in pain and wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulders.

We all chatted about our courses, how things were getting on and they told me cute stories about how they got together. It was the happiest I had felt since arriving here and I started to think that it wouldn't be so bad; I had already made two amazing friends.


	3. Party Invite

After a few more classes and lectures, it was finally a day over. Luckily for me, I hadn't been sat next to Stiles in any of them. As I headed back over to dorm 'B', Allison ran up behind me.

"Lydia", she panted. I turned to face her and waited patiently while she caught her breath for a few seconds, "Oh my god, sorry I ran to catch up with you", she placed her hand over to chest in the hopes that her breath would come back quicker. "I'm so unfit!"

"Its fine, what's up?" I giggled. She eventually straightened up again and took in a final deep breath in.

"We're going to a party tonight", she took my arm and we both walked towards the dorm together. My stomach instantly tightened at the word 'party'. I was not, in any way at all, a party girl. "It will be fine Lydia, I'll help you find something to wear and we'll have fun. Scott invited me" she beamed. God she's like a mind reader, I hadn't even changed my facial expression since she told me.

"Sure, sounds fun", I told her. It was a complete lie but I need to make some more friends, I couldn't just stick with her all the time because she would obviously want to hang out alone with Scott. Besides, she was right: I'll probably have fun.

"Wow, I expected you to make more of a fuss about it", Allison genuinely looked surprised. I pushed her playfully as we walked into our dorm building and towards our room.

We were in the room for only about two seconds for Allison to grab a couple of towels and then she dragged me back out and towards the bathroom. My legs were aching from all of the walking that I wasn't used to doing and I really wanted to sit down but I didn't complain. The room was empty except for one girl in a shower stall, I trusted Allison and I was tired so I just stripped off in the middle of the room.

"See I told you," Allison commented, also removing her own clothes. I rolled my eyes for what had to have been the hundredth time that day and stepped into the closest shower stall to me. I hadn't been able to pick up my shower bag in Allison's rush so I had to use the shampoo and soap that were already in the stall. They smelled so bad of chemicals but I made do.

"I'm heading back to our room Lyds", Allison shouted and I all of a sudden felt shy; I didn't want to be alone in this room. I was being stupid. "Okay", I shouted and listened to the door of the bathroom open and close again.

I washed the remainder of bubbles out of my hair and wrapped my towel around myself. The room now had a bunch of girls in it, most likely also heading to the party. I picked up my clothes from the corner of the room where I had left them and exited the room. I couldn't be bothered to put them back on only to take them off again and my room was only about five doors down. Also like I said, the room was now filled with other girls…

I tiptoed speedily, trying not to drip onto the carpet too much. A stumpy guy with a thick neck wolf whistled as I went passed and I flipped him off, rolling my eyes. By the time I'm done at University, I will have worn my eyes down to nothing. He started to laugh but then his eyes drifted behind me and he stopped. He almost looked intimidated by something. I looked over my shoulder to see what he had seen and my eyes locked with the gorgeous pair of whiskey ones that I have come to know so well.

Thick neck practically ran in the other direction. I turned to face Stiles, gripping my towel as tightly to my body as I could to make sure it didn't fall down. I would _die_ if I did anything else to embarrass myself in front of him.

"Thanks" I swallowed hard. He frowned slightly but other than that his face was unreadable. He eyed me up and down. There was a slight smirk on his lips and then he stepped to the side and walked straight past me. What is with this guy, why does he hate me so much?

I was angry now as I stormed into my room. Allison had an outfit laid out on her bed and she was straightening her hair. I growled in frustration and slumped onto my own bed, which I still hadn't put the sheets I had brought from my home on. I made up my mind that I hated Stiles 'Stilinski'.

"What happened?" she put her straighteners onto the dressing table in front of her and turned towards me.

"What ' _happened'_ is that Stiles is a rude jerk!" I ranted and thumped my fist again my bed in irritation. She raised her eyebrows at me to tell me to continue, "Every single time I… he just hates me!" I decided that was all I was going to say, the rest was too complicated to explain.

"He probably doesn't hate you, he doesn't talk to anybody remember?" Allison shrugged and then turned back to her hair. I didn't say anything else but what she said didn't make me feel any better; he could at least pretend to be a nice person. What harm could a simple nod do when I say thanks?

I waited silently and patiently for her to finish with her hair and then sat at the dressing table and started to dry mine while she did her make-up. I eyed up her straighteners for a few seconds before convincing myself to be brave enough to try and curl my hair. I never do anything exotic with it because I'm always too scared it won't work. As I curled the last strand, I wished that I had just left it how it was.

"Your hair looks great Lyds, do your make-up and I'll pick something out of my clothes for you", she told me excitedly and I kind of felt hurt. What was wrong with my clothes?

I applied my foundation and concealer and then put on my eyeliner and mascara, avoiding the eye shadow. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard – I don't know why I was so desperate to make a good impression, or even who I was making an impression on.

Allison dropped a blue dress onto my bed and a brown belt to go over the top of it. They had obviously been expensive, probably from her mother's boutique buying in San Francisco.

"Ally, I can't wear that!" I gaped wide eyed at the beautifully laid out outfit.

"Oh, if you don't like it then I have some other stuff", she headed back over to the chest of draws she was using for a wardrobe and started to rummage inside.

"No, it's great but I don't trust myself not to ruin it", I laughed and this time she rolled her eyes at me.

"It doesn't even really fit me anymore, it's yours", she grinned at my open mouthed expression. I picked it up, looked at the label and practically dropped it as I saw the expensive brand name 'Oscar De La Renta' printed there.

"I can't take this!" I insisted even though my brain was screaming out for me to try it on.

"I got it half price, have it Lydia", she went over to her jewellery box and started measuring the colours with her outfit.

"Thank you so much, seriously Ally I love you!" I squealed as I jumped into the dress and pulled the belt around my waist. She laughed and stood up to examine me.

"You look amazing Lydia, are you ready to go?" she slipped her feet into some heels and I forced mine into a pair of flats. Like I said, my legs were already aching today.

"You look amazing too", I told her truthfully. She was wearing a mini black dress and some patterned tights with some back heels to match. Her lips were painted red and her eyes were flicked with eye liner.

She smiled and we both headed out of our block. Outside was freezing cold and my skin instantly turned into goose bumps but Allison didn't seem to mind it. She led the way to the party and I followed her, having no idea where I was going.

"The party is at Scott's place", she told me as we crossed over to dorm 'D' and entered the building. The heat flushed though me and it felt amazing compared to outside. She took my arm as we headed closer to the vibrations of music and we stopped outside room '11'. "Ready?" she beamed. I nodded and she opened the unlocked door, revealing dancing bodies and thumping tunes.


	4. Hangover

After four shots of vodka and three glasses of whatever the purple drink was, I was drunk. Actually drunk is an understatement. Allison had slipped off into a corner to make-out with Scott but being 'buzzed', I didn't really care. Instead I had myself convinced it was a good idea to be in the middle of the room doing moves that some people would be generous enough to call dancing. I had briefly looked around for Stiles but couldn't find him – I don't even know why I looked, he didn't seem like the type to be at a party. Anyway, I had already decided that I hated him hadn't i?

"Hey", a voice called out behind me. I looked around to see a good-looking fair-haired guy with two drink glasses in his hands, "I got one for you too, saves me coming here to ask and then having to go all the way back", he grinned. This one was a confident one.

"What makes you think I want another drink?" I tried to sound normal but I could hear my words slurring out, great. His smile broadened as I took the glass from his hands and started to sip at it. "What?" I frowned slightly when he started to laugh.

"Just that you're sipping a shot glass is all", he shook his head and downed his. My cheeks turned pink when I noticed the size of the glass. Maybe I shouldn't be having any more drinks after all. I still downed it though and then everything else from that night faded.

My head was pounding but I forced my eyelids open anyway. I was lying in bed in a foreign room that I hadn't seen before. I was in nothing but a baggy men's t-shirt and my underwear. Sitting up, I started to panic; whose bed had I ended up in last night.

"Nothing happened", a familiar, husky voice sounded from the corner of the room… It was Stiles' voice. I faced him quickly, despite the pain radiating through my skull. He sat in the corner of the room in a small arm chair with his note pad on his knee. His pencil was shading in something on the paper.

"I didn't do anything?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. It was surprising judging by the lack of memory I had from the amount of drinks.

"I meant between you and me", he answered quickly. I felt a twang of disappointment. No idea why, probably because I was hoping for a high to outweigh the hung-over low I was dealing with. "You definitely did something… more than one thing actually". He had a hint of a smirk on his lips but as usual his face was expressionless and unreadable.

I felt like dying – yet another bunch of moments to add to the growing list of things I have done to embarrass myself in front of Stiles Stilinski. "Oh god, just tell me what I did and get it over with", I groaned, leaning my head into my hands in shame.

"At first it was the usual stuff like dancing on table tops, singing _really_ loudly and making out with the first person you made eye contact with", he finally looked up at me but still made no change in his expression. "Then you found me", he winced slightly as he said those words and my heart beat stopped. "You tried to dance with me, kiss me, more…"

"Oh my god I am so sorry", I literally felt like bursting into tears as brief, blurry memories came flooding back in.

"Eventually you threw up and passed out", he concluded, standing up and opening a small cabinet attached to his wall.

"Why am I in your bed in just a t-shirt?" I slowly asked, beginning to become worried that Stiles could a bit creepy. Nobody really knows anything about him except for Scott, so nobody could have warned me or knew what he was doing. No, Stiles didn't seem the type…

"Like I said, you threw up", Stiles gestured with his hand towards a small pile of clothes in the middle of the floor while still rummaging through the cabinet. They were mine – of course I had to ruin the expensive dress that Allison had so generously given me, of course. Then another thought occurred to me.

"So, you just carried me to your place and put me in your bed?" I raised one of my eyebrows and he turned around to frown at me. The first change in expression!

"No, you were already here. I share a dorm with Scott, our dorm has two bedrooms instead of just two beds", he finally found what he was looking for and closed the cupboard. There was a packet of pills in his hand. He popped one out and grabbed a glass of water that was already sitting on the side, obviously waiting for me.

"Here", he handed me the pill and the glass. I tried to identify the type of tablet just by looking at it because I was actually too nervous to ask in case he thought I didn't trust him, but I couldn't.

"What is it?" I forced myself to speak.

"Codeine", he told me, "It should help with the hangover"

I quickly shoved the pill in my mouth and downed it with water, desperate to get rid of the splitting head-ache I was experiencing and he actually smiled at me. It was more than a smile, there was a slight laugh attached to it. My heart started to lift until the depressing realisation that he was most likely mocking me kicked in.

"It should start to work soon. You should probably go home and sleep it off though", he had his serious expression back as he sat down in the arm chair. He was hinting at me to leave, I could tell.

"I should go and do that", I mumbled but I didn't know what to do, I had no clothes to wear.

"You can borrow my shirt, it's like a dress on you anyway so you should be covered", he squinted up at me and then went back to drawing. I nodded to the air and stood up to leave, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I practically screamed at how much of a state I looked, make-up smudged and hair stuck up in all different directions.

I grabbed my soiled clothes and forced my feet into my pumps. Then I practically ran across campus to get back over to dorm block 'B' and room '24'. Keying in I found Allison stood in the middle of the room with her phone in her hand, worry written across her face. She breathed out a loud, heavy sigh when she saw me and jumped into my arms.

"Lydia where the hell have you been?" she yelled but her voice was filled with more relief than anger. "I've been calling and calling you, don't you turn your phone on!"

I pulled it out – no charge. She rolled her eyes and hugged me again. "I was in Stiles' room", I blurted out before I could stop myself and immediately regretted it.

Her eyes gaped at me and her mouth fell open. " _You_ and _Stiles_?" she made it clear by her tone that she was implying that I had had sex with him.

"Not in that way, I puked and passed out and he let me have his bed and a change of clothes. Sorry I ruined your dress", I tried to sound like it wasn't a big deal that I had been in his bed but it was unbelievably hard considering it was a _huge_ deal.

"It's fine Lydia, I said you could have it", Allison answer quickly, trying to get back onto the topic of Stiles, "So Stiles likes you?"

"No I'm pretty sure he hates me, he was so desperate for me to leave this morning that he told me I could borrow his shirt to get me to leave quicker!" I forced a fake laugh but in reality I felt like curling into a ball and crying.

"Don't be naïve Lyd's, you wouldn't have been in his room if he didn't; it's Stiles freaking Stilinski for crying out loud, nobody goes in his room!" she had a huge smile spread across her cheeks and excitement written in her eyes, "I can't believe that Stiles actually likes someone, he didn't even do girlfriends _before_ the accident!"

"And you don't have to believe it because it's not true, Stiles hates me. I can tell", I tried to convince her but she wasn't having any of it.

"Nope, Scott says you are the only other person he has spoken to apart from him", she reasoned.

"Oh yeah, he told me to get out of his seat and gave me a death glare when I wouldn't. Sounds like true love", I answered back sarcastically.

"Do you like him?" Allison smirked, clearly already suspecting the answer.

"No, he's rude and he's… he's… okay maybe a little", I bit my lip as she squealed loudly.

"Please don't do that, I have a hangover!" I winced and she smiled apologetically and, like you do, squealed again quietly to show she was listening.

"He likes you and you like him, this is perfect; you can help him!" she gushed while practically dancing on the spot.

"He doesn't like me back. You're reading into a small conversation and turning it into something it's not", I tried my hardest to get her to understand.

"Prove it!" she stated childishly. I explained it detail how Stiles ignored me and walked away every time we made contact, proving that he didn't speak to me and watched Allison's face drop like a child who had her Christmas presents stolen. "He likes you Lydia, I can feel it!" she still argued but I could tell that she wasn't as sure anymore.

We decided to skive the whole day. We were both super hung-over and didn't feel like sitting through any lectures. She laughed for ages when I told her about what Stiles told me I had done to him last night and then she told me to pick out a movie I liked for her to watch with me.

Halfway through 'The Notebook', when our eyes were filled with tears, Allison received a text from Scott asking if we wanted to hang out over at his.

"You can go if you want", I smiled, secretly hoping she would decline and stay with me to watch the rest of this movie that I had seen a hundred times.

"We both are, I'm not taking no as an answer. Get dressed", she instructed me. I sighed in protest but followed her instructions anyway.


	5. Jackson

As Allison opened Scott's door, the first thing I noticed was Stiles sitting in the corner of the sofa. I eyed the room wearily for anything I could trip over, fall onto, or any other way I could possibly embarrass myself. We walked in and Scott rounded the corner with another boy following behind him. I recognised the other boy from last night; he was the fair-haired one who got me a drink.

"Hey, you two make yourselves at home", Scott told us kindly but he looked at Allison the whole time and then planted himself on her lips. I stood awkwardly in front of the other kid, sneakily watching Stiles draw in his notebook.

"Hey Lydia", the boy said and I snapped my eyes back to his smiling face. I must have told him my name last night but I couldn't remember it.

"I'm really sorry I was drunk last night and I don't remember your name", I laughed. Wow way to be blunt Lydia, great job.

"Jackson", he was still smiling and didn't seem to be phased by my bluntness. I realized that Scott and Allison weren't next to us anymore. They were nowhere to be seen. Thanks Ally.

Jackson and I sat at a counter getting to know each other. I found out that he is another friend of Scott's – there was no mention of Stiles so I just assumed that he didn't talk to Jackson either. Oh look, Stiles worming his way into my thoughts again!

"I wanna take you out on a date", Jackson suddenly blurted out. He wasn't nervous or anything, he remained cool the whole time. I hesitated but this is exactly what I wanted wasn't it? An excuse to get over Stiles.

"Sure", I grinned, glancing back to the caramel eyed boy to see if he reacted. Allison was definitely wrong; he had no change of expression and nothing to indicate jealousy in any way.

"Great, tomorrow at five sound alright?" Jackson pulled out his phone and held out his hand for mine. I gave it to him and he punched in his number.

"Sounds good", I smiled. The sound of a book closing filled the air and I looked over to Stiles. He got up and headed towards his bedroom, nodding at me in greeting as he passed. My heart beat picked up, he had acknowledged me! I yanked myself out of my daydream; I just agreed to a date, I needed to stop thinking about Stiles!

Allison and Scott emerged from down the hall and she wrapped her arm over my back and leant her chin on my shoulder. "Sorry I was gone for so long, Scott was just showing me something", I could feel her grinning.

"I bet he did", I teased. Scott turned red and Ally stepped hard on my foot but she was laughing. Jackson stood next to me, really close. I noticed Allison eyeing him up a few times as Scott got some drinks out and we headed over to the sofa.

"I'll go and see if Stiles wants to join us", Scott yawned as he walked back down the hallway. Jackson sat next to me on the big sofa and Allison sat on the two-person chair, getting it ready for her and Scott. She kept frowning at me, trying to get me to hint something about why Jackson was getting so close to me but I pretended I didn't notice.

Scott came back into the room without Stiles and I felt sort of relieved – if he came in then I wouldn't be able to focus on _anything_ else, let alone Jackson. Scott squeezed in next to Allison and Jackson wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled to myself; he was really good looking and seemed to be interested in me. Just as I was getting comfortable, Stiles waltzed in with the box set of Star Wars. Great, Scott _did_ convince him to join us.

"Finally!" Scott moaned and Stiles flung his arm behind him and flipped him off while inserting the disc. Scott laughed and leant into Allison's body, cuddling her. Stiles then did the exact thing I was hoping he would not do and sat next to me. That's why you don't sit in the middle of a three person sofa, Lydia!

The movie was almost finished and I hadn't listened to a word any of the characters said. My sights kept drifting to Stiles' eyes as they focused on the screen. It amazed me how he could manage to sit in this room and not talk to anybody except for Scott. Jackson and Allison didn't even try to speak to him; they already knew that he didn't talk and it didn't bother them. It bothered me though.

Stiles' knee knocked against mine slightly as he shifted his position and fireworks shot through my leg. Jackson's arm had been around me for the whole movie and I hadn't felt a thing but one touch of Stiles' knee and I was weak. I moved closer to Jackson, desperate to be away from the whiskey eyes and get over him. Jackson smiled and pulled me closer to him, clearly thinking that's what I was trying to do. It made me feel sort of guilty; he thought I wanted closer contact with him when in actual fact I was just trying to stop my heart exploding for Stiles.

Four hours later, Allison finally made a move to stand up, "Lyd's we should get back. We aren't skipping tomorrow and it's getting late, we need our recovery sleep", she said and I stood up without arguing because I was tired too. Overall Jackson seemed like a good guy and I was actually sort of looking forward to our date tomorrow.

Everyone said their goodbyes and then we crossed the campus in the dark. Something between Allison and I felt awkward and silent but I didn't know what or why. We still didn't talk when we got back into our room and I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Alright, what is wrong with you?" I pulled my sheets and duvet out of my bag as I spoke and started to drag them onto my bed, finally deciding to make it up instead of leaving it the dull yellow colour of the mattress.

"What's going on with you and Jackson?" Allison questioned. Was she seriously annoyed about that?

"We're going on a date tomorrow, what's wrong with that?" I stopped setting up my bed so that I could look at her. She had a slight look of irritation on her face for some reason.

"What about Stiles?" she pulled a 'what are you doing?' expression and I rolled my eyes, again.

"Stiles will never like me back, ever! I'm trying to get over him", I heard my voice rise slightly and I continued to make my bed so that I could hide the moisture building in my eyes. I've never cried over a boy not liking me before, ever!

"Lydia you haven't even tried, how do you know he doesn't like you?" her voice was soft and comforting as she touched my shoulder. I faced her and she noticed the tears dripping down my cheeks. "Aw, Lydia it's okay", she hugged me.

"I don't even know why I'm… what the hell is wrong with me", I leant against her shoulder and she rubbed my back. "He doesn't like me and I'm trying to move on, can you just accept that and help me?" I looked into her eyes seriously and she nodded.

"I'll help but I will never agree to saying Stiles doesn't like you. You can also expect me to moan and gush to you about how he loves you and the fact that you should be with him", she laughed, trying to make me feel better. It worked.

Allison helped me make my bed and lay on it with me while we talked. She didn't mention Stiles but she avoided the topic of Jackson completely, changing the subject whenever I brought him up or just humming slightly when I said his name. We both happily complied to talk about her relationship with Scott though and I was sort of glad that we weren't talking about me; I didn't want to anymore, not tonight.


	6. Good Luck

Like I expected, the day went unbelievably slow. Each class seemed like they took a whole extra 5 hours and lunch time, although fun, was slow too. Finally I was entering my last lecture of the day but unfortunately, it was the one that I sit next to Stiles in.

I could have sat in another seat that was far, far away from him but I didn't – something pulled me back to the same seat and I stayed there. For the second time Stiles came in late, earning more lip from Mrs Hurn. He squinted at me again as he strolled up the stairs but sat in the seat next to me without saying a word.

"Okay everyone, today we are continuing our discussion on shading", Mrs Hurn shouted. Were we talking about shading? I must have missed that when I was staring at Stiles. "Cross-hatching is our topic. Cross-hatching is a method of line drawing that describes light and dark", she explained, drawing a brief example of it on her board. I scribbled down notes about it and copied down the diagram.

"Hey, Lydia", Stiles whispered to get my attention. My heart jolted and I dropped my pen. I turned my head slightly and looked at him through the corner of my eyes, enough to show I was listening but not enough to see all of his gorgeous face. I couldn't handle that right now. "What is that?"

I turned my head to face him completely so that I could see what he was talking about and was hit with his frowning perfection. Yay, back at square one with trying to get over him. He gestured with his eyes towards my knees and I looked down to see what he meant. Both of my knees had small red scrapes on them that were visible in the dress I was wearing.

"They're from when I fell over", I told him and he furrowed his eyes for a second as if he was remembering. His eyebrows frowned more when he realized what I was talking about.

"You okay?" He asked. My poor heart ached with the stress it wasn't used to of beating rapidly. He was actually worried about me. Why the hell did he have to show any signs that he was human when I had a date?

"I'm fine, they're tiny", I laughed, trying to keep my cool and act like I didn't care. He nodded once and turned back to his notebook to draw. I spent the rest of the hour forcing my lips to remain in a straight line, fighting my brewing smile.

Finally the lecture was over and I practically ran all the way across campus and into my room. Allison was already in there texting someone on her phone, most likely Scott. She looked up at me a smiled. I was grinning like a completely idiot and she picked up on it.

"What?" she giggled, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto her bed with her, "What happened?"

"Nothing", I tried to leave but she pinned me down and held me in place, "Let me go!" I squealed but she didn't.

"If you tell me why you're so happy then I will!" she sat on me and I laughed, groaning slightly from the pain of her heavy butt.

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" I poked my tongue out and she jumped up and down on me, making me cough from her weight, "Ally, stop you're going to kill me"

"Then tell me!"

"Fine!" I whined, defeated. She gave me and angelic beam and slid off me. I sucked in all the air I was just deprived of and then turned to face her. She was now lying on her stomach, her chin leaning on her hands as she waited eagerly to hear what I had to say.

"I'm just excited for the date tonight", I lied but she saw straight through it.

"Lydia!" she hit me, "If that was it, you would have told me before. Real story please!"

I sighed, knowing exactly what she was going to say after I told her. "In my last lecture Stiles asked me what the scrapes on my knees were and then… he asked if I was okay", I saw her eyes light up and I winced as I watched her take a deep breath in, preparing herself for the talking she was about to do… or squealing.

"I told you he likes you Lydia!" she sat up and bounced on her bed in excitement, "This _has_ to convince you!" she grabbed my arm to stop me leaving her bed and looked into my eyes.

"I have to get ready for my date, let go", I chortled and her eyes lost their excitement.

"You're still going?" she questioned, releasing my arm and folding hers. "What about Stiles?" she seemed to be saying that more and more recently.

"He doesn't like me Ally, when are you going to understand that", I laughed humourlessly, "If he did then why hasn't he asked me out?"

"Because he's Stiles!" Allison yelled, making me jump at her sudden burst of anger, "You didn't ask _him_ out and you like him", she spoke softly now.

"That's because I am a wimp and I'm shy. He seems pretty confident to me", I waited for her reply but she didn't give me one so I continued, "I thought you were going to help me get over him?"

"I am", she replied sadly, "I just hoped that you would see how much he likes you. Everyone else can, even Scott", she shrugged and sat against her wall, sulking like a child.

"He talks to Scott all the time and nobody says that he's in love with him. Just because I'm a girl and he talks to me doesn't mean he likes me. You guys don't hear how un-love filled his tone and words are when he talks to me, maybe he just wants to make some more friends because if you haven't noticed, he has none!", I watched her take in what I said and she eventually nodded.

"Maybe you're right", she looked at her bed sheets and continued to look sad for a couple of seconds but then she looked back up at me and smiled, "Let's get you ready for your date"

I grinned at her and she took my arm to lead me over to her wardrobe cupboard. We were there for an hour choosing something for me to wear, laughing, chatting and having fun. I had never had a friend like her before and we hadn't even known each other a week.

Finally we both agreed on a dress. The upper-part was pink and shaped like a tank top. Then it separated into a light brown belt and then a black skirt with pink, blue and white flowers patterned on it. It was really pretty, and expensive. Well, it belonged to Allison so of course it was. She also let me borrow some shoes since I had no high heels that went with the dress. They were brown and boot shaped with laces running down the front and again, gorgeous and expensive. I wore my own jewellery: an owl necklace and a few gold bracelets with coloured beads and gems on them.

"I promise I won't get drunk and throw up on it", I told her. We both laughed and then I sat down while she twirled my hair into a 'milkmaid braid'.

She refused to let me look in a mirror until she was done with my make-up and I rolled my eyes. She applied my usual foundation and then I watched her grab some pink lipstick and black eye-shadow from her make-up collection.

I glanced at the time as she added some finishing touches and almost fell off my chair – it was 3 minutes to 5:00pm. "Okay you can look now", she stood back to let me stand up and I rushed over to the mirror. I looked amazing, a job well done Allison! She smiled proudly at her work.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged her tightly, "I have to go. That took longer than I expected and Jackson's probably waiting outside"

She was overcome with a look of sadness but it quickly turned back into a smile and she squeezed my shoulder gently, "Have fun", she breathed out and I rushed out of the door.

I rounded the corner to leave the dorm and I crashed into a body but a pair of hands caught me before I fell. I looked up, knowing exactly who the hands belonged too – who else do I continually bump into and embarrass myself in front of?

Stiles made sure I was steady on my feet and then released my arms. They tingled from the sensation of his skin on mine and I suddenly found it difficult to swallow. He roamed his eyes over my entire outfit, squinting slightly. "Good luck", he smiled and then walked past me, like he always does. I was right, he just wanted to be friends – he was wishing me good luck on a date with another person, he wouldn't do that if he loved me.

I glanced over my shoulder at him and he was doing the same thing. We made eye contact for a few seconds until he turned the corner and I lost sight of him. Why the hell did he have to be so freaking perfect? No let me rephrase that: why the hell did he have to be so freaking perfect and not like me?!

I walked slowly out of the building and immediately regretted not wearing a jacket; it was freezing! Jackson was sitting inside his car, looking at his phone. I stepped up to the Porsche (admiring it as I did) and knocked on the window, making him look at me. He smiled and pressed down a button to unlock the door. Taking a deep breath in, I opened it and got into his car.


	7. Date

_Thank for you the great reviews, keep them coming! We writers really appreciate the reviews; it's what makes this extra worthwhile (other than the enjoyment of writing of course!)A couple of people said about a Stiles POV chapter and I thought I'd let you know there won't be one :( sorry, I hope it doesn't ruin it for you. The whole point is that Stiles is kind of a mystery and you don't really know what he's thinking. Thank you for reading, sorry for this long paragraph!_

Jackson pulled us into a restaurant and we both clambered out of the car. I followed him inside and he let me choose where to sit (by the window of course!) The waitress brought us menus and we both examined them. I glanced at the prices of each meal, they were so expensive! Just a salad cost $24.00! What's so special about it, do they scrape diamonds on it?!

I carefully eyed the cheapest option, which was a pasta dish I had never heard of. The waitress came back and waited patiently for our orders. She looked posh and she sneered her nose down at my outfit before turning to Jackson and smiling softly. He was wearing a posh tuxedo and looked gorgeous so I couldn't blame her.

"I'll have the lobster thermidor please", he beamed up at her and she blushed as she wrote down the meal. She then turned to me and her smile dropped completely.

"I'll have the fettuccine alfredo please?" I tried to be as polite as I possibly could. I don't know why, she was being horrible to me. She didn't say a word as she wrote down my order and then she turned back to Jackson again and her smile returned.

"Anything else?" she asked in a cute, soft and sweet voice and he glanced back at the menu.

"A bottle of red wine to share and two wine glasses", he decided and then folded up his menu. I did the same and the waitress left.

Jackson and I chatted while we waited for our food. The wine was brought over and he opened the bottle and poured some out into a glass for me. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I hated wine so I sucked it up and drank, forcing my face not to turn disgusted. Luckily I didn't have to drink a lot because we talked too much for me to even try. Eventually, the food came and it looked amazing. The portions were tiny but I had expected that from a place like this. There were forks lined up next to my plate with different amounts of prongs and different shapes ends. I had no idea what I was doing.

"The end one on the left", Jackson laughed. I followed his instructions and picked up the end fork on the left.

"Thanks", I giggled and we both dug into our food, still talking. The date was going amazingly and I was having a lot of fun. Some topics of conversation were boring but only because I didn't know much about what he was saying. If I did, I bet they would be interesting.

A couple of hours later, we finished our food and the tab was brought to our table. Jackson immediately grabbed it and paid for our meal. Thank god, I didn't have enough to cover what we just ate!

"Thanks for paying", I told him as we walked outside, back towards his car. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against him.

"It's my rules. I always pay for my girls meals", he grinned and released his grip on me so that he could get into the car. Goosebumps appeared on my skin – he had just called me his girl. What did he mean by that?

I got into the car and he drove back to the campus. We pulled up outside dorm b and we both got out. He stepped along the gravel over to where I stood and my heart beat picked up; he was going to kiss me.

"I had fun tonight", he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and stepped closer to me. My heart was now at my throat and I was scared I was about to puke it up.

"Me too", I managed to choke out and he leant forward, inching towards my face. Our lips touched and his arm slipped around my back. We stood there for a few moments kissing. It was good. It wasn't fireworks unleashing behind my eyes like the movies made out it was but it was nice. He stepped away and rubbed my cheek for a few seconds, smiling at me. Then he walked away towards dorm d and I was left stood alone.

Smiling like an idiot, I headed back towards my room. I couldn't wait to tell Allison everything! As I got into the building, Stiles was stood there right behind the door. I managed to stop myself from crashing into him for once, thank god. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I see your date went well", he smiled for a second and then his face returned to its normal unreadable self. My heart fluctuated again; had he seen Jackson and me kissing?

So what if he had? I was trying to get over him! "Yeah, pretty well", I beamed. Stiles nodded and then went past me and out of the dorm. How did he feel about the date? His face is so unreadable it's annoying!

I pushed him out of my head. Tonight was about Jackson! Rushing into room '24' I jumped onto Allison's bed and she groaned loudly. "I have news!" I bounced excitedly like a puppy waiting for a treat.

"Okay, tell me", Allison muttered to me tiredly, sitting up from under the duvet. Her eyes were still half closed and I felt bad. Maybe I should have waited until tomorrow to tell her.

"The date went awesome!" I started off and she nodded her head and yawned, "He took me to this really expensive place and paid for my meal", I continued. She didn't look as if she was particularly following the story properly but I carried on anyway, "When we got back here, he kissed me!" I concluded, leaving out most of the details like the rude waitress. I couldn't wait any longer to explain the kiss.

"He kissed you?" she opened her eyes wide but her tone wasn't filled with surprise, more like shock. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad but I didn't care; something good was finally happening and I knew she would support me whatever I did.

"Yes!" I nodded and started to bounce up and down on her bed.

"Let's talk tomorrow, I'm really tired", Allison shuffled her body so that she was lying down again and pulled the duvet over her head. I clambered off her and got into my own bed but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep yet. I lay in bed, unable to sleep while memories of the night and other random thoughts swirled through my head.

"Ally?" I whispered to check if she was still awake. She hummed in response so I continued, "Why does Stiles come in dorm b?"

She sighed loudly and pulled the duvet down off her face so that she could look at me, "What?" she had an impatient tone and a tired, husky voice.

"He lives with Scott in dorm d, so why does he come in dorm b?" I queried, "He doesn't talk to anyone else so he can't be visiting" I pondered.

"I don't know Lydia!" she groaned and rolled over to face the other way. I shut up about it but the thought didn't leave my head. Maybe he did have another friend that nobody knew about? Maybe he was a serial killer and kept someone chained up in dorm b? Or not…

I decided on asking him tomorrow in our lecture together. Wow, I had just kissed a really hot guy and all I could think about right now was Stiles… getting over him is a lot harder than I had expected.


	8. Cheat

My plan to ask Stiles why he ever comes into dorm b didn't work out when he didn't show up in the lecture. In fact, he didn't show up all week. Every single lecture I waited the whole hour for him to waltz in and he never did. On the plus side, Jackson and I had officially become an item during the week so never mind about Stiles, right?

I sat at the table with Ally, Scott and Jackson at lunch. Jacksons arm was wrapped around my side and I could tell that Allison was purposely avoiding looking at him. For some reason she has a huge thing against him – most likely because she was becoming hopeful for me and Stiles to get together. Like that's ever going to happen!

I hadn't asked Scott where Stiles was. Mostly because I didn't want Jackson to get the wrong idea but also partly because I knew that if I mentioned him once in front of Allison, she wouldn't drop it for days. She had only just finally stopped harping on but she still occasionally gets her digs in here and there.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom", I stood up and started to step away but Jackson caught my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Are you coming back?" he smiled and I took out my phone to check how long of the lunch break we had left.

"Doubtful. Just go to your next class", I beamed as I slid my phone back into my pocket. Jackson pulled my face down to meet his lips and kissed me passionately. I heard Allison sigh into her cup and I pulled away, hoping Jackson hadn't heard her obvious disapproval. I shot her a hard stare and she rolled her eyes.

I stepped along the gravel path until I came to my dorm, headed inside and I froze; Stiles was coming towards me, looking down at a book. I hadn't seen him in a week and him being there right now made me realize how much I had missed those caramel eyes. He glanced up at me and I quickly looked down at the floor. Seriously Lydia, you manage to not crash into him but you still find a way to embarrass yourself by staring?!

"Hey", he smiled and stopped in front of me. I smiled back, my hands starting to sweat because I was clenching them for some reason.

"Hey, long time no see", I squeaked, giving him a friendly, light punch in the arm. Jesus Christ... "Why haven't you been in any of the lectures?" I asked, trying to override the awkwardness of the 'arm punch'.

"I've been sick", he ran his tongue along him bottom lip and I almost fell over, "You okay?" he frowned slightly but his smile was still there. If he hadn't caught me staring before, he definitely had caught me now.

"Sorry, yeah I was just, yeah", I rambled like an idiot. It's been a week Lydia, not 10 years! Keep it together woman.

"So how are you and Jackson?" he slowed down when he said his name and enunciated the 'Ja' part. I had almost completely forgotten I was even with Jackson until he mentioned him and it made me feel terrible.

"Good. We're dating now so that's good, I guess", I nodded slowly and Stiles squinted at me, like he always does, and then smiled again.

"Good", nodded before starting to walk past me to get out of the dorm.

"Hey, Stiles?" I called out and spun around to face him. He turned around too and raised his eyebrows, telling me I could talk. "Why do you come in here?" I finally asked, "I mean you're in dorm d with Scott, right?"

"The study room in always empty in this dorm and always full in mine", he explained. I hadn't even realised there was a study room in here. I let it soak in for a second and nodded again. "See you later, Lydia", he turned around and walked out.

I felt a wave of disappointment rush through me – I was hoping that he'd say that he had come in here all along just to keep running into me because he was secretly in love with me, or something like that. That was stupid though, he had been in here on my first day and he hadn't even known who I was or that I was even coming. The more I thought about it, the more relief I felt. What would I have done or said if he had given that reason? And what would I have told Jackson?

I looked at my phone and groaned loudly; I didn't have time to use the bathroom anymore. Luckily I wasn't very desperate so I just headed to my next class.

I met up with Allison after it and we both headed back to our room. As soon as we got into the room, my phone buzzed and I pulled it out. A text from Jackson read, 'See you tomorrow, love you lots x'. I smiled and started to type back.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Allison turned on her laptop, getting it ready to load Netflix.

"I was gonna go over to Jacksons room and surprise him", I winced apologetically, "I can stay if you want"

"No, I'll just go over to Scott's and do something", she smiled but I could tell that it was fake.

I rushed around the room, putting on fresh clothes and reapplying my make-up in the mirror. Allison watched my frenzy from her bed, laughing when I tripped over a shoe box and knocked the glass of water by my bed onto my sheets.

"God, it's soaked through!" I grumbled to myself as I stripped the sheets and threw them onto our laundry pile in the corner of the room. "I'm just gonna go before I destroy everything we own!"

"Yeah, you're not destroying my stuff!" Ally giggled, throwing a pillow at me. I caught it before it hit me and threw it back.

"See you later", I walked out and shut the door behind me before she could make a dig about Jackson, like I knew she was going too.

I rushed across campus as quickly as I could; it was starting to rain and I didn't want to ruin my hair any more than it already was. When I got into the safety of dorm d, I brushed down my outfit to get rid of the rain drops and make myself look slightly better and then headed off to Jacksons room.

I could hear some music playing as I reached the door – stuff I had no idea Jackson liked. Better add that to the list of stuff to remember, just in case. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to answer. I listened to the sound of feet walking and then the sound of a lock clicking. The door swung open and Jacksons face emerged. His expression filled with surprise when he saw me.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?" he choked on his own words. Had nobody ever come to surprise him before? He looked shocked. Then again nobody had ever come to surprise me before either.

"I came to surprise you. Thought you might like some company", I grinned angelically at him and he swallowed thickly.

"Now's not really a good time. I have a ton of overdue classwork to finish and stuff", he sounded nervous for some reason. He must have felt bad for telling his girlfriend that she couldn't come over, that was literally the sweetest thing ever.

"No worries I'll just…" I paused when I heard a cough erupted from inside his room, "Who's in there?"

"Just one of the guys in my class", he shrugged but the cough I heard sounded too feminine.

"It sounded like a girl", I frowned and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Must have been the TV", he laughed. Getting suspicious I pushed past him and into his room. "Lydia wait!" he called out after me but I walked in anyway.

A girl with brown hair sat on the sofa in her underwear. They were lacy and obviously picked out specifically for Jackson. I felt my heart beat plummet and anger filled my veins as I came to a conclusion of what was happening. Jackson was cheating on me.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry", Jackson touched my arm but I flinched away and glared at him.

"Not sorry enough that you wouldn't do it!" I screamed, watching the girl still sitting on his sofa.

"Jackson, who's she?" the girl piped in and I laughed humourlessly; he hadn't even told her he had a girlfriend.

"I'm his girlfriend!" I screamed at her and she looked confused as she took in what I had just said, "Well, _was_ his girlfriend!" I said calmer – I was too exhausted to shout anymore.

I started to storm out of the room but Jackson grabbed my arm, "Lydia stop!" he pleaded. I was enraged that he had the nerve to touch me after what he had done but I faced him anyway, waiting for the stupid that was about to come out of his mouth. "We didn't actually do it, you knocked before we could so I technically didn't even cheat on you", he released my arm as if he expected me to find that comforting. Yep, it was indeed stupid. I balled my hand into a fist and slammed it hard into his face, letting out a shriek of frustration as I did.

I heard him fall to the ground and the girl on the sofa scream but I was long out of the door by then; I didn't care if I had broken ever bone and ruined his 'pretty little face'. The pain in my fist made it feel like I had. I ran out into the rain and as far away from the campus as my legs would carry me. Eventually I got into a field and I dropped down in front of a tree, sobbing as I leant against the bark.


	9. Fight

I sat in the same place for hours, not moving. My phone rang quite a few times but I didn't even bother to look to see who was calling; right now I didn't really care, or want to speak to anybody. My eyes were sore and puffy. I couldn't cry anymore, there was nothing left. I fell asleep for a while and when I woke up, the sun was starting to come up. It wasn't up very far but it told me that, considering I had gone over to Jacksons at around 7:00pm yesterday, I had been there for a long time.

My body wasn't just cold, it was numb. My clothes were sticking to my body from the pouring rain I had run out into and I wasn't even shivering anymore. I hadn't meant to fall asleep, it had just happened. My energy was down to the bottom and I could barely move, so I didn't.

"Lydia?" a voice shouted from my right. I didn't need to look to know that the voice belonged to Stiles. He was running across the field and eventually came to the tree I was sat at and stopped, panting as he dropped to the floor on his knees. "How long have you been here?" he sounded worried, "Your lips are blue!"

"I fell asleep", I tried to tell him but it came out as nothing more than a hoarse whisper. Stiles pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. The warmth of the jacket instantly hit my arms and I started to shiver. Stiles then wrapped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me against his chest, rubbing along my now covered arms to help me get warmer. In any other circumstance I would be freaking out but I couldn't – not after what Jackson had done. Thanks for ruining this for me as well, Jackson!

"What did he do?" Stiles murmured softly, still rubbing my arms. A fresh tear managed to squeeze out of my eyes, leaving a trail of heat running down my cheek.

"How did you know?" I buried myself in his chest and he hugged me tighter, now wrapping his other arm around me too.

"Allison was at ours last night and when she got back home, she called Scott to say you weren't there and to check if you were still with Jackson. Scott went over to Jacksons and he said you weren't with him", Stiles explained. Just hearing _his_ name made me so angry. "We were looking for you all night. I better text Scott to tell him that you're safe", he used one arm to pull out his phone while still keeping the other around me.

"He cheated on me", I muttered and Stiles stopped texting. He looked into my eyes, a sad glare in his own. "I caught him with another girl", I continued. I laughed humourlessly swallowed hard to try and stop crying; Jackson didn't deserve my tears. He didn't deserve anything from me.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry", he shook his head as if he wanted to say more but couldn't find the words. I smiled at him with genuine appreciation and he smiled back. "We should go back to campus and get you warmed up", he helped me to my feet and we walked side by side. We didn't talk but it was still really nice.

"Lydia, thank god where were you?" Allison called out and threw her arms around me. She had make-up streaks that showed she had been crying and I felt awful – how could I have done this to her after everything she has done for me.

"I'm sorry", I hugged her back and she breathed out in relief, pushing my hair behind my ear and looking at my face.

"Come on, let's get to the bathroom and you can have a nice hot shower", Allison started to lead me away but I stopped her and turned to face Stiles, who was stood silently behind us.

"Thank you", I told him, taking his jacket off my shoulders and holding it out for him, "For everything"

He took the jacket and nodded. He smiled for a second and then turned and walked towards Scott, who was stood waiting for him outside their dorm. Scott beamed at me in a way that said he was thankful that I was okay and I smiled back. Stiles turned and looked at me once more before walking into his building and then I turned back to Allison.

She didn't say anything as we walked but I knew exactly what she was thinking. It was obvious since she had a huge fan of 'Stiles and Lydia'. We got into the bathroom and, nicely for me, it was completely empty. Well, it was only about 4 in the morning so what did I expect.

I jumped into the shower and the heat on my freezing body made my skin burn. It took a few times of me stepping in and out of the sprays of water until I hit the right temperature and I felt warm again.

At 7:00am I was dry, dressed and warm again and I was sat on Allison's bed with her. I had told her the whole story of what had happened last night with Jackson and what had happened with me and Stiles this morning.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry. He's a jerk and he's stupid if he thought it was a good idea to lose you to that skank", Allison held my hand and comforted me. She tried to keep the topic on what happened with me and Jackson but I could tell it was taking everything she had to not mention about me and Stiles.

"Just say it", I sighed and she forced an 'I have no idea what you're talking about' expression. "I know you're going to so just get it over with", I giggled and her eyes filled with excitement.

"When we found out that you weren't in the room or with Jackson, Stiles was the first one out of the room to go and find you!" Allison couldn't get the word out quick enough, "And now you're telling me that he hugged you but you still don't believe he likes you?"

"Okay one, he didn't hug me. He just gave me his jacket and rubbed my arms to keep me warm", I explained, "And two, I never said he didn't _like_ me. I just said he didn't _love_ me"

"Actually you did say he didn't like you. In fact, you said he hated you", Allison told me with a cocky tone.

"And he didn't at first!" I told her, attempting to demolish her cockiness, "But now he seems to like me". I watched her smile grow at those words. "As _friends_!" I added and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to class. I'll see you later", she rolled herself off the bed and slipped shoes onto her feet.

"Wait, we aren't walking together?" I frowned and she shook her head.

"You aren't going; you just got cheated on, you can take the day off", she grinned at me and opened the door. I scoffed and she beamed at me again, "I would kill for a day off right now, why are you fighting it?" she asked rhetorically and then exited the room before I could protest.

I sat around for a couple of hours, drawing and colouring and then watching a movie. I couldn't relax and I felt restless so eventually decided I would go over to the lunch area and meet Allison and Scott there when they came out of classes. I headed outside and walked along the gravel path, regretting not wearing a jacket. You'd think by now I would have learnt to put one on before going outside.

"Lydia?" Jackson came out of nowhere and stepped in front of me to stop me walking. I sighed angrily and tried to go round him but he kept blocking my path. "Lydia, listen to me", he begged. His left eye was bruised and his nose had a small cut in between his eyes but I didn't feel bad, not at all.

"Jackson, get away from me now before I lose it and bruise your other eye!" I spoke quietly but with a harsh, cutting tone that he was clearly surprised I had.

"No, Lydia you're my girlfriend I'm allowed to talk to you!" he raised his voice and continued to block my path.

"Are you kidding me?" I scoffed, "You think I would still be your girlfriend after you cheated on me?" I shouted. I didn't care if the whole campus could hear me; I wanted to get the point across. I waited for him to move but he didn't so I turned around to head back in the direction I came from.

"No, we're not done here!" Jackson grabbed my wrist and pulled me to face him again, his veins bulging in his neck and his jaw clenching.

"Hey, back off!" someone shoved Jackson and my wrist fell out of his grip. Stiles had also come out of nowhere and was stood in front of me, guarding me from Jackson. He had probably heard me shouting.

"You back off, I was talking to her!" Jackson shoved Stiles back but he didn't seem phased by it. Jackson wasn't as tall as Stiles but he had bigger muscles and he was also really angry.

"Not anymore", Stiles replied calmly and Jackson's eyes filled with fire.

"Just mind your own business!" he yelled, stepping towards him. I had a feeling something bad was about to happen and I didn't like it.

"How about you mind yours", Stiles retorted and Jackson flew at him. His fist connected with Stiles chin and nose. A crack from his teeth crashing together echoed – at least I hope it was just his teeth…

Stiles' eyes then darkened and his face changed to an expression I had never seen on him before and he dived back at Jackson, knocking him to the floor and then kneeled on top of him. His fist rammed into Jacksons face again and again, over and over. Blood was everywhere but Stiles showed no sign of stopping.

"Stiles!" I screamed but he didn't stop so I tried again, "Stiles stop!"

He flinched as if he had only just realised what he was doing and his hand was shaking. Blood was spread across his knuckles from both himself and Jackson. Jackson coughed and rolled onto his side, spitting blood onto the floor.

Stiles looked over at me, his face full of shock and worry and then he stood up and ran in between two buildings. I looked at Jackson for a few seconds and then towards where Stiles had just ran, unsure of what to do before finally making a decision. I went after Stiles, following his path in between the buildings.


	10. Self Defence

I searched around the buildings for ages, searching for where Stiles went. I couldn't find him anywhere. I thought long and hard about possible places he could have gone. Dorm c and d were out of the picture since he had gone the other way. I thought for a few more seconds and then knew exactly where he had gone…

I actually ran over to my dorm but I skidded to a stop in front of the door – there was blood on the handle. I walked slowly down the corridor and searched for the study room. I had no idea that this room had even existed so it was difficult. After searching through the bottom floor, I came up to the second floor and was met with a sign saying 'Study Room' and an arrow pointing towards the back of the corridor. Wow, a sign… I had just searched every door downstairs.

I quickened my pace and turned to face some wooden double doors with glass windows. I could see Stiles sitting at table, holding onto his wrist and flexing his blood covered fingers. I opened the door and he jumped and craned his neck towards the door to look at me.

"It's just me", I raised my hands as if he was holding a gun and he breathed out a shaky breath and looked away from me. "Are you okay?" I whispered. It had meant to come out louder but was just a whisper. I sat in the chair opposite him on the table and examined his bleeding nose.

He stayed silent, still staring at the blood on his hand. I threw my bag on the table and searched inside for my make-up wipes (thank god I had started carrying them around with me!). When I found them, I pulled one out of the packet and handed it to him. I placed my bag back onto the floor as he wiped gently along his fingers, removing the blood and revealing small cuts on each knuckle. It was silent for a few minutes until Stiles finally spoke.

"I…", he started to say and I sat forward, waiting to hear what he had to say, "I lose control sometimes", he mumbled sadly, "That's one of the reasons I don't have friends. Ever since the…"

"The accident", I finished for him and he looked into my eyes and nodded. "Stiles… thank you", I smiled at him and his face flashed with confusion.

"For what, almost killing your ex-boyfriend?" he muttered sarcastically, "Don't thank me for that!" he raised his voice and stood up, tipping the chair he was sat on over. I flinched and shrank away from him. His breathing was heavy, making his chest rise and fall rapidly. He watched me for a few seconds, his expression changing from angry to a mix of hurt and remorse. "This is why I don't have friends", he told me again, his voice softer now.

"You're friends with Scott", I stood up from my chair and stepped towards him, "Aren't you friends with me?"

"Just stay away from me, Lydia", he threw the blood covered make-up wipe onto the table and stormed out of the room, leaving me stood there alone.

I started to go after him again but I stopped myself; he had told me to stay away from him. Stiles didn't want me to talk to him anymore. He didn't want to see me anymore. He didn't like me anymore.

I ran back into my room and fell onto my mattress, sobbing into the pillows. Maybe this was for the best; if he didn't want to talk to me anymore then maybe I could get over him and find someone else because something told me that staying in contact with Stiles Stilinski would cause a lot more tears and I didn't want to cry anymore.

Allison came in after her usual classes and jumped onto my bed. "Lydia, are you awake?" she poked me and I mumbled to tell her I was. "Something happened to Jackson and he was taken to hospital. It's not serious but the police are questioning him to find out what happened"

I rolled over to face her and she saw the tear tracks that I have had so much recently. "It was Stiles", I bit my lip and looked at the wall in front of me, "Stiles did it"

"What?" Allison pulled me to face her with a serious look in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. Allison stood up, pulled the handle down and swung the door open. A young man in a deputy's uniform was stood there and my heart jumped into my throat.

"Lydia Martin?" the man called out and I raised my hand to tell him it was me but I couldn't talk. "I'm going to need you to come with me", he told me.

"What's this about?" Allison cut in, folding her arms in the way she always does when she's about to put up a fight.

"You're a witness to the incident involving Jackson Whittemore, so we need to ask you a few questions", he told me instead of Allison.

I stood up without saying a word and Allison looked terrified for me. I gently squeezed her arm as I followed the deputy to tell her it was okay, even though it felt like the complete opposite of okay. As we headed towards his police car, I could see another one with Stiles sat in the back. His arms were behind him and it was obvious he had been handcuffed.

The whole world sounded muffled as the deputy drove me to the police station and led me inside. We passed people sitting in the waiting room and they all stared directly at me, making me regret ever doing the same when I was younger and someone passed me with a cop. It must have made them feel awful. I know it made me feel awful, even though I hadn't necessarily done anything wrong.

He opened a door and gestured for me to go inside. I complied and walked into a dull, blank room with a table and two chairs, one on either side of the table. I sat there alone for about twenty minutes before he came back inside and sat opposite me.

"I'm Deputy Jordan Parrish", he gave me a small wave. "Now, Lydia I don't want you to think you're in trouble", he told me with a friendly smile, "We just need to get the facts from you in order to decide what's going to happen", he pulled out a report and lay it out on the table in front of him. "We got two separate reports from Jackson and Stiles. They're both different and we need your side of the story"

"What do you want to know?" I choked out and he turned on a camera that sat next to him.

"Tell me everything that happened. Don't leave out any details please, Lydia", he instructed me.

I told him everything that had happened with me and Jackson first. Then I went on to tell him about earlier today. I told him that Jackson tried to talk to me but I didn't want to. I told him how Jackson had gotten heated and grabbed my wrist and that Stiles had come over to try and dilute the issue.

"Jackson hit Stiles and he defended himself", I told Parrish, "That's all he did. He defended himself"

"Is that it?" Jordan asked and I nodded. "You're story matches up with one of the reports I have here", he stood up and opened the door wide "You're free to go Miss Martin. Wait for me in the reception and I'll drop you back at the campus"

"Which one did it match with?" I asked as I walked out of the door.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say", he shrugged and then opened the door to the sheriff's office. A woman sat at the desk and smiled up at him as he walked in.

"I believe we have a self-defence", I heard him tell her as the door closed behind him. I breathed out in relief – my story had clearly matched up with Stiles' and that meant he would walk free.

I stood awkwardly while I waited until eventually the Deputy came back out and walked towards me. He placed his hand on the small of my back and gently pushed me towards the door. "I'm sorry this took so long, let's get you back", he smiled.


	11. Stay Away

_I decided to post another chapter today but I'm still posting tomorrow! Thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! I love to hear what you think :)_

I brought Allison to a coffee shop just outside of the campus and told her everything that had happened, starting when Jackson had blocked my path and ending when Parrish drove me home. She stayed silent the whole time, drinking in my words and washing them down with caffeine.

"I stopped him getting arrested but before you say anything, he told me to stay away from him!" I grinned at her and she set the cup down on the table in front of her. She didn't smile back.

"I wasn't going to say anything", she kept her mouth in a straight line.

"No?" I raised my eyebrows and put my hand over my heart dramatically, teasing her.

"He's dangerous, Lydia", Allison stayed serious and I could tell she was trying to make me become serious too. She picked her cup back up and drank from it nervously.

"What?" I laughed out loud at her sudden change in heart, unable to take her seriously but she didn't find it amusing, at all.

"You need to stay away from him Lydia. I didn't know he was like this, he's never done anything like this", she told me, "I knew that his family problems had hurt him but I didn't know it made him like this"

"You changed your mind quick", I cut it harshly, "Yesterday you were all about me and Stiles and now you're telling me to stay away from him"

"Lydia you don't even really know him, its better this way!" Allison tried to convince me.

"He doesn't just go around beating people up Allison, he did it because Jackson was out of line", I defended him and she sighed into her cup before placing it down forcefully on the table again.

"And what happens if you say something that he doesn't like, huh?" Allison's voice rose with anger and worry, "What if he beats you like he did Jackson?"

I stayed silent, letting what she had just told me sink in. When he had stopped punching Jackson, it had seemed like he hadn't meant to do it, like he had no control. He had also told me himself that he loses control sometimes. Maybe Allison was right. Good thing he didn't want to talk to me anymore, I guess. It would be easy to stay away from him. Well, easier.

"Okay", I mumbled and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You'll stay away?" she sounded relieved as she sat back in her chair. I nodded and she let out a long breath that it sounded like she had been holding in for a while. "Good", she smiled.

We continued to chat for a while until we finished our drinks and then we went back to campus and went to bed. The next day was Saturday so we had no classes.

"What do you wanna do today?" I yawned, sitting up and letting the sun soak into my skin through the window. Finally, some sun!

"Actually…" Allison pulled a face that I knew all too well. She was ditching me. "Scott wanted to hang out with me today since we haven't really been alone all that much recently"

"Sorry", I told her genuinely. I had been stealing her away from her boyfriend since I started coming here.

"No Lydia, it's not your fault don't apologise", she laughed and threw one of her pillows at me. I caught it and shoved it on top of mine.

"You threw it, it's your own fault", I giggled as she scoffed at my theft. After play-arguing for a while, we eventually got into the bathroom, showered and dressed. We then took in turn to use the dressing table to do our hair and make-up, Allison going first since she was seeing Scott.

"Gotta go, see you later", Allison told me quickly as she went out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, bye", I called out to the air and finished my last curl. Allison had told me to curl my hair more but I wasn't sure. I preferred a more natural look and to me, it just looked like I had curled my hair.

Deciding I didn't want to sit in my room all day, I went outside and wandered around the campus. I wasn't going anywhere in particular I just wanted to walk for a while. I kept going in circles until my legs started to ache and I sat in front of a fountain that I had never noticed before. I'd like to say it was nice to be alone for a while but I was freaking bored out of my mind right now.

"You lost?" A female voice came towards me and sat down next to me. I turned to her. She was pretty and had brown hair cut to just above shoulder length. "I've seen you come past my dorm at least three times", she giggled and my cheeks flushed red in embarrassment – how many people had noticed me doing that?

"I'm not lost I was just walking", I smiled and shook my head at how pathetic that sounded.

"I'm Malia", she held out her hand and I shook it.

"Lydia", I replied, moving my hand to shield my eyes from the sun.

"So if you're pacing along campus then you can't have many friends", she deducted bluntly. She definitely got straight to the point… I liked her.

"Not really", I laughed, "Two of my…" I paused, realising that Stiles no longer counted as a friend, not that he was really a friend to begin with, "My only two friends are dating each other and are hanging out right now"

"Man that must suck sometimes, being the third wheel and all", Malia kicked off her shoes and dipped her toes into the fountain. I hesitated for a second but took off my shoes and did the same.

"It can", I smiled. "But it's okay, I'm pretty new and I'll hopefully make new friends to pass the time with"

"Do I count?" Malia looked at me with a grin on her face, "As a friend to pass the time with?"

"You can be, if you're cool with that", I shrugged, acting cool but my heart was dancing; I had just made a new friend! Of course Allison would always be my best friend but Malia seemed really cool.

"Good cause I'm having a party in my dorm room tonight and would love for you to come by", she pulled out her phone, "What's your number?"

I gave it to her and she tapped it into her phone. We stayed there for a while, getting to know each other until Malia said she had to go and prepare for the party.

"Room 34c", she informed me. We said our goodbyes and then we both put on our shoes and went our separate ways.

I got back to my room. Ally wasn't back yet so I texted her to say I was going to a party and then searched my things, praying for an outfit good enough to party in. I wasn't Allison so this would be difficult…


	12. Malia's Party

I paced back and forth outside room 34 in dorm c. I really wanted to go in but at the same time I really didn't. A group of girls barged past me and knocked on the door. It opened and they all paraded in so I slipped in with them unnoticed. As pathetic as it sounds, I was too shy to knock on the door even though I liked Malia.

"Lydia!" she called out and I turned to face her. She was wearing some really short shorts and a purple top with sleeves that ended at the elbow. She looked amazing compared to my mini black skirt and white top with the sleeves that ended just below the shoulder and had a part cut out to put your shoulders on show.

"Hey", I grinned as she shoved a cup of something in my hand. To be polite, I sipped from the cup. Before I could pull away, Malia pushed the bottom of the cup upwards to force me to down it. I gasped for breath once the cup was empty and Malia laughed and set the cup on a small coffee table next to her.

"Now come and dance!" she beamed and I let her pull me into an empty space in the middle of the room.

I moved awkwardly while she danced next to me – she was a really good dancer and I couldn't dance to save my life. She bit her thumb as she watched my moves and eventually moved her hand onto my back and pulled me towards her, guiding me to follow her lead. I copied her sways and she removed her hand once I had gotten the hang of it. We danced in time to the music together. I felt other bodies close in around us as and people dancing against me but I didn't mind; I was having so much fun! Maybe it was the drink bringing out my inner partier but I suddenly felt like I could dance like this for hours.

And that's exactly what I did. I had some vodka shots and I danced with Malia until she complained of having stitch and moved away and then I danced with a boy that stood near me. He moved his hands onto my hips and pulled me against him as we moved.

I noticed the boys eyes frown and then widen as some hands grabbed hold of my arms and pulled me away. It happened so fast and unexpectedly that I didn't have chance to fight them off me before we were out of Malia's room and in the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing?" A husky voice spat as they turned me to face them.

"Stiles?" I squinted my eyes as if it would make him turn into someone else and he breathed out a laugh but he clearly didn't find this funny.

"You're wasted", he muttered, "You know I really didn't see you as the type. I thought that other one was a one off"

"You know what, Stiles?" I slurred, "I'm not the type to do this and that other night _was_ supposed to be a one-time thing", I stumbled, almost falling over but Stiles steadied me, "That's why I can't have 3 shots of vodka without turning like this"

"You shouldn't hang around with Malia, she's a bad influence. There's at least seven different guys in her bed per week", Stiles held 7 fingers up as if I didn't know what it meant and to be honest, right now I sort of didn't.

"So you think I'm gonna sleep with every guy on campus just because I made a new friend. Is that what you think I'm like?" I felt hurt. Actually, hurt was an understatement; the alcohol in my system was making all of my emotions ten time worse than they would have been if I was sober.

"Lydia, I…" Stiles' voice calmed down as he tried to explain himself but I was still mad.

"No Stiles, be quiet while I talk!" I jabbed him in the chest with my finger and he rolled his eyes but stayed silent. "You're one confusing kid, you know that?" I continued to stumble of the spot as I talked but slapped his hand away when he tried to steady me again, "One minute you barge past me and don't even say anything", I held up one finger to show I was going to be listing things, "Next you act like you hate me", I put up a second finger, "Then you show actual sympathy for me", I threw a third finger up, "Then when I start to think we're friends you tell me to stay away from you", I let my hand fall to my side in exasperation, "And now look!" I gestured to him standing in front of me.

"You're right", he bit him bottom lip and then starting walking away from me. I felt unbelievable rage that he would have the nerve to pull me out a place I was having fun, ruin it and then leave.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet Stilinski!" I shouted after him but he was already out of the dorm.

I grunted angrily and then stormed out of the dorm building, into the cold night air and searched around for him. I couldn't see him anywhere so I started looking around a bit, weaving behind buildings and calling out his name until eventually I just gave up and headed back towards dorm c.

As I approached the building, a loud bang echoed through the air. I jumped, screaming slightly; it had sounded like a gun shot. I rapidly searched in every direction to where the sound had come from but I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Suddenly I heard Stiles call out, "Lydia!" and I could see him running towards me. Confused and scared, I stepped towards him but I fell onto my knees and that's when I noticed it. Red oozed out of a hole in my stomach. I tried to scream but it came out as nothing more than a tiny mewl.

I heard people screaming and yelling from behind me as Stiles slid down onto the gravel in time to catch me in his arms before I fell backwards. I lay back against his knees as he pressed his hands hard on my stomach to try and stop the bleeding. Pain radiated from the wound, making me let out a cry and I gripped tight onto his hands.

"Lydia stay with me, you're gonna be okay", he whispered to me and then turned to face the people behind him and yelled, "Someone call an ambulance, now!"

All of my blood felt like it was on fire as it circled through my body and I just wanted it to end. I was washed over with fatigue and my eyelids were starting to become heavier.

"No, no, no, Lydia, stay awake. Keep your eyes open Lydia!" Stiles commanded me and I tried. Oh how I tried to stay awake. I managed to for a little while. Long enough to hear sirens in the distance that told me help was on the way. When I knew that, I let myself fall asleep.


	13. Doesn't need to know

My body felt heavy, like it was filled with weights as I came back into consciousness. Bright lights glared from the ceiling and stung my eyes. I forced myself to look around and take in my surroundings. I could see my mom asleep in an uncomfortable-looking chair in the corner of the room and I realised I was in the hospital.

"Hey, you're awake!" Allison stepped into my line of view and brushed my hair off my cheeks. Her eyes were tired but her smile was bright and alert. "They called your mom and she came to see you", she grinned, glancing over at my mom's sleeping body.

"How many classes have I missed?" I worried slightly over the few things I would have to catch up on from missing a couple of classes. I know that's stupid since I had just been shot but I already struggled in some of them without missing any.

"A week's worth", Allison told me sadly and my heart fluttered slightly. I had been unconscious for an entire week.

"How is she?" I gestured to my mom in her chair and tried to sit up but Allison pushed me back down.

"Just relax", she sat on the edge of my bed, "She's fine", she laughed, "You're the one that was hurt, are you okay?"

"Of course, think of all of the weight I'm losing!" I grinned and she laughed with me. "No, I'm okay. Promise", I lied.

"Good", Allison's smile grew and I knew it was best for her if she thought I was okay. Truth was I was petrified; someone had shot me and I didn't even know who or why.

"Where's Stiles?" I frowned as the memory flooded into my mind of him holding me until the ambulance showed up.

"He was here to start with but I told him to go home", she averted her eyes from me and it was clear she felt guilty about something.

"You were nice about it, weren't you?" I eyed her suspiciously and the answer was revealed when her face crumbled into an apologetic stare. "Allison!" I scolded her.

"Lydia I don't trust him", Allison shrugged helplessly as I crossed my arms and turned away from her in anger.

"He's you're boyfriend's best friend and _he_ trust's him", I muttered, "So you don't trust your boyfriend?"

"I do trust Stiles as he is now, just not with someone like you", Allison stuttered as she tried to make it sound less harsh than it was.

"So basically you want Stiles to be alone forever?" I squinted at her in shock. I knew she had a harsh, opinionated side to her but I never pegged her to be like this.

"Lydia that's not what I'm saying", she growled slightly in frustration as she tried to think of the right words.

"Then what are you saying?" I looked deep into her eyes and waited for a reply.

"Honey, you're awake!" my mom's voice cut into our conversation and I turned to see her coming towards my bed, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey mom", I croaked, throwing my arms around her neck as she hugged me.

"They found the monster that shot you", she told me, emphasising the word monster. I glared at Allison for not telling me that they caught them and she threw her hand to her forehead as if mentally cursing herself for not remembering to mention it.

"Who is he?" I pulled away from her hug, eager to know my attacker.

"He was just some guy on drugs that managed to get hold of a gun, sweetheart. There was nothing against you personally so you don't need to worry", she explained slowly as if I wouldn't be able to understand if she spoke normally. It was kind of annoying in a way. I was also relieved though that there was nobody trying to kill me.

After multiple hours of testing, the hospital deemed me healthy enough to leave if I wanted to but they advised that I stayed in hospital and so did my mother. Even though I usually follow the advice of the doctors and I love my mother, five hours with her in the hospital proved to be too much and I wanted out. She also tried to get me to come home with her too but I insisted I stayed and assured her that it was okay for her to leave.

It took a further three painful hours for her to get on the plane to go back home. Although I know she only wanted what's best for me, she can really be exhausting sometimes. Allison drove me back to campus with a worried frown plastered on her face the whole time. She had also tried to get me to stay in the hospital but getting away from my mother wasn't the only reason I wanted to leave. I needed to talk to Stiles.

"Get some sleep", Ally instructed me as soon as we got back into our dorm room. I yawned and nodded, climbing into my bed and pulling the duvet completely over my head. Just as I was drifting off, Allison climbed in next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"What are you doing?" I giggled as she nuzzled herself into me, squishing me against the wall.

"I was so worried about you", she whispered. I smiled and hugged her back. We lay there silently until we both fell asleep.

When I awoke in the morning, Allison was gone – obviously she had left for class quiet enough not to wake me, which made a change for her. She was usually the loudest person I had ever met when getting ready. I stretched my arms but quickly receded them when the stitched up hole on my stomach sent a sharp pain through my body.

I wanted to lie in bed all day and wallow in my sorrows but I forced myself to get up and dressed; I still needed to talk to Stiles and I couldn't leave when Allison was back because she didn't approve of any contact between us at all.

Figuring he'd most likely be in class, I headed over to the study room in the hopes he would go there afterwards. As I approached the double doors, I could see a pair of amazing brown eyes concentrating on a notepad, a pencil in his hand carefully drawing shapes. I sucked in my breath and pushed the doors open.

He glanced up at me quickly before returning to his drawing. I almost felt hurt but then his face set in with realisation and he looked at me again.

"You're back", he followed me with his eyes as I sat opposite him on the table, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay", I smiled softly at him.

"Are you sure you should be here? Allison doesn't really like me", he looked at the door as if she was about to come storming in and rip me away from him.

"But I like you", I told him and his eyes fell back on my face, a slight smile at his lips, "And that's all that matters"

"You know she'd kill me if she knew you were with me. She made that pretty clear at the hospital", he looked down at his pencil and started to nervously tap it on the laminate table top. Really Allison, really?!

"She doesn't need to know", I reached across the table and placed my hand on top of his, stopping the pencil from moving. My heart was doing backflips but somehow, confidence was filling me enough to touch his hand. The contact sent chills up my arm and I could tell he felt it too because of the way he flinched under my touch.

"This isn't a good idea, you shouldn't be in here", he pulled his hand away from mine and stood up. I stood up too, waiting for him to waltz out of the door but he didn't. Instead he just stood and stared at me, biting his bottom lip. For some reason, my breath became heavy and audible but I couldn't stop or control it. Not that it mattered since his was doing the same thing. We stared for a few more seconds before he finally spoke again, grunting the words "Ah, fuck it", as he stepped forwards.

We both practically ran into each other. I jumped at the last second, wrapping my legs around his torso as our lips connected feverishly. He stepped up to the table and sat me down on it, his lips not leaving mine the whole time. Fireworks weren't what I felt right now. It felt like the world's biggest party was taking place in my heart, head and behind my eyes as I roamed my hands over the body parts they had been aching to touch for so long. Stiles grabbed my waist with one hand, pulling me against him while gently caressing my face with the other hand. It was a mixture between passionate and lust filled, like he was trying to keep calm but it wasn't easy. That's exactly how I felt right now.

I almost pulled away as I thought about what Allison would say, but I didn't; Stiles freaking Stilinski was kissing me. Maybe Ally wouldn't approve but like I had told Stiles… she doesn't need to know.


	14. Spilled Pepsi

My head was still in the clouds as I keyed back into my dorm room hours later. Stiles and I had just kissed and nothing more but that was enough to put me on a high for many weeks to come. We had also talked for a while, getting to know each other really well and it was the best day I have had in ages.

"Where've you been?" Allison butted into my good thoughts, "You're supposed to be resting!"

"I've been here all day, I just went to get a drink", I shrugged, falling backwards onto my mattress. Nothing could get me out of my happy bubble today.

"Where's the drink?" She raised her eyebrows at me as if she knew I was hiding something.

"I drank it there because I wanted to get out for a bit, why are you grilling me?" I giggled and she seemed surprised at my sudden happiness.

"Okay", she smiled and then pulled her laptop out and loaded up Netflix, "Your turn to choose", she gestured to the screen and I began searching through the movies.

The next morning was Friday and Allison was gone before I even woke up again. This time I didn't really have any other choice but to stay in my dorm as Stiles had already told me he was going to his classes today. I slumped towards the showers, happy to be able to take my time in there for once.

I pushed the door and walked into the room, rubbing my sleepy eyes. Since getting shot, my whole body seemed to have gone into a shutdown mode and I was always tired. I was about to start undressing until I noticed a familiar brown haired girl gaping at me.

"Lydia?" Malia gasped. She ran towards me and checked over all of my limbs with her eyes as if making sure I was real, "I heard you got shot, I thought you were dead!" she hugged me quickly. Strangely even after only one encounter with this girl, I had missed her bluntness.

"Definitely not dead", I grinned and she laughed, "You owe me a party though, that one sucked for me", I joked.

"Of course", she beamed. There was a silence for a minute and her expression changed, "I'm glad you're not dead", she shuffled awkwardly and I could tell that she wasn't very good at stuff like this.

"Thanks, me too", I smiled genuinely at her. We said our goodbyes and then she left for her class and I had a shower. For some bazaar reason the shower felt amazing and, unlike usually, it took until the set timer ran out for me to leave.

I sat around, restless and bored out of my mind while I waited for Allison to get back. When she finally came through the door I practically cheered.

"I'm going to Scott's, you wanna come?" she asked me distractedly while she fumbled in her wardrobe for something nice to change into. My heart lifted; going to Scott's would mean Stiles too.

"Yes", I answered too quickly and Allison eyed me weirdly for a second but didn't say anything. I fumbled around in my clothes, looking for my nicest shorts and my black tank top. "Why are you dressing so nice just to go to Scott's?" Allison asked suspiciously when she saw my outfit choice.

"I've been in the hospital for a week Allison. Can I not dress nicely for once?" I was careful not to let my face give me away. Her expression didn't change – she didn't trust me. "Oh my god, do you still not trust me with Stiles?" I scoffed.

"It's just that you were crazy about him and I'm not sure that you _can_ stay away from him… it just worries me", she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not even that interested in him anymore; he's a jerk remember?" I spouted out one lie after another and I felt terrible about it. It seemed to keep her happy though and that was the point (and also to keep her from murdering Stiles of course).

"What are we doing?" I questioned as we walked together over to dorm d.

"We're watching a movie. I don't know which one yet, Scott's still deciding. I think he'll probably ask us to be polite but I told him that he could choose", Allison rambled and I blanked out. Daydreams of Stiles sitting next to me and slyly holding my hand while we watched a movie engulfed my thoughts, not that I minded.

I didn't even realise we were outside the room until Scott's face peered around the door and welcomed us inside. My cheeks flushed red even though nobody had known what I was thinking. I searched around the room until I saw Stiles standing at the edge of a short hallway, staring at me. I was about to smile at him but Allison turned around and looked at me so I couldn't.

Scott grabbed some cans of 'Pepsi Max' and handed them to me and Allison and then we all went and sat on the sofas. Stiles still stood in the hallway, not making any move to tell me if he was staying or not.

"Stiles, you wanna watch the movie with us man?" Scott asked and Stiles' nose scrunched up as he thought about it in a way that made me want to die. I opened my can and watched him intently, waiting for the answer.

"Nah, you watch it", he eventually decided and a wave of disappointment washed over me. All of my daydreams about holding hands went through the window as he stepped backwards towards his room, still facing us.

Right before he turned around, he shot a wink at me. My throat tightened and the can in my hand slipped, making me scream as the freezing liquid poured onto my legs and top. Allison burst out laughing and I could see that Scott was trying not to. I quickly glanced up towards Stiles in embarrassment but luckily for me he was already gone. For once I didn't embarrass myself in front of him! It's a miracle.

"There's a sink in that room. It's not very big but you'll be able to wash the Pepsi off your legs", Scott grinned while Allison continued to laugh heavily. He pointed to the door at the end of the tiny corridor that Stiles had disappeared down.

"Do you want us to pause the movie?" Allison managed to huff out in between her giggles.

"No it's fine, I don't mind", I hit her as I walked past but that only fuelled her laughter more.

I walked over to the cream coloured door but as I was about to open it, another door on the wall to the right of it opened and an arm grabbed mine. I was quickly yanked into the room and the door closed again behind me.

"Hey", Stiles murmured and he pressed me up against the wall.

"Hey", I grinned against his mouth as his lips came towards mine. My body was tense but it didn't take long for me to relax and my arms were soon wrapped around his neck.

He didn't seem to mind the fact that my top was soaking wet with Pepsi as he held me as close against him as we could possibly get. His hands slowly made their way to my hips and his mouth moved down to my neck. I stifled a moan, afraid that Allison and Scott would hear and come to investigate. The chance that they could walk in made this a mix of exciting and scary, but more exciting so I carried on. I pushed one of my hands down the back of the neck hole on his shirt and ran the other through his soft, delicious smelling hair. He slid one of his up underneath my top and ran his fingers along my side, now kissing at my lips again. My whole life seemed too good to be true right now and I was half expecting to wake up alone in my room at any second.

"Lydia, are you okay in there?" I heard Allison's voice call out as she knocked on the door of the room I was supposed to be in. Stiles stepped away from me and I widened my eyes at him, not knowing what to do. He actually looked kind of worried too.


	15. Scars

_I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as usual. I've been really busy lately and its super hard to find time to write! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy/ have enjoyed my story :D Please follow and review! :P_

I heard Allison knock a few more times before the squeak of the handle being pressed down and a creak of the door opening. I had go out there before she got worried…

"No Lydia, wait!" Stiles called out as I grabbed hold of his door handle and pulled it open. Allison immediately faced me and her eyes shrank into a slightly accusatory squint.

"What are you doing in there?" she frowned and flicked her eyes between Stiles and I.

"Maybe we should talk in private", I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door, closing it behind me and not even looking back at Stiles. I didn't want to make him feel bad but I was stressing.

"Okay, tell me", Allison shrugged. Her face had a tint of hurt in it but the rest was just annoyance.

"He dragged me in there and…" I debated telling her the truth for a second, trying to go over in my mind what could happen if I did. Either she would accept that I love him and let us be happy or she would have a melt down and be difficult until he eventually dumped me because of it. Or maybe she would stop being my friend. The bad seemed to outweigh the good, so I lied. "He asked me why I've been avoiding him lately", I pouted my lips as I said it, trying to make a point that I wasn't happy about the situation.

She looked down at the floor and I could see that she felt bad. Maybe she would accept it. Maybe I was being dramatic. But then she said, "I know you still like him but its better this way". She definitely wouldn't understand…

I joined her and Scott on the sofa's again so that we could watch the movie but I couldn't concentrate and I made an excuse half way through so that I could leave. I told them that I was cold because of the spilled Pepsi and that I wanted to go and get changed.

I changed into my huge t-shirt and elastic shorts. Lying on my bed, I watched about four movies on my own through Allison's laptop and pulled the duvet like a cocoon up to my neck. I bit my lip as I watched 'The Maze Runner', widening my eyes as I got to a tense part.

The door knocked three times, interrupting the movie. Being completely honest, I was way angrier than I should have been because of it. I slammed my finger onto the spacebar, pausing the screen and then I stumbled over my shorts and opened the door.

Stiles stood there with his hands in his pockets, tapping his foot on the carpet nervously. He stopped when he realised I had opened It and smiled softly at me. Any irritation I felt for being interrupted was gone as I looked into my new obsession: his adorable caramel eyes.

"Hey", he pulled his hand out of his pocket and scratched the back of his neck, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah", I nodded but blocked his entrance into my room, "Not here though", I quickly added.

"Study room?" he suggested and I nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead me there.

When we got inside the study room, he released my hand and stood in front of me. He swallowed hard and my pulse started to rise.

"Are you okay?" I touched his forearm and he didn't move away, which was a good sign.

"I'm sorry I've made you have to lie to your best friend", he looked into my eyes and I fell deeper in love with him than I thought was even possible.

"It's okay, it was my choice. You haven't made me do anything", I reassured him and he visibly relaxed.

He stepped closer to me and moved my hair behind my ear. I leaned my cheek into his hand and he placed a gentle kiss onto my mouth. I wrapped my arm around his torso and kissed him back. His hands found their way to my hips and pulled me closer to his chest. Our bodies curved and fitted each other perfectly. I pulled at the hem of his shirt as he placed tiny kisses along my jawline.

"What if someone comes in?" he murmured. His breath was heavy and hot against my skin. His hands were clasped over mine, holding them still.

I grinned devilishly up at him and shook my hands free from his. His shirt came over his head with ease and I was met with his perfect abdomen. Three scars, each about two inches long, sat there. Two were crossed over each other and the other was separate. They must have been from the stabbing Allison had told me about. I traced them with my finger and Stiles flinched, moving backwards to escape my touch. I looked up at his face and his cheeks were turning red.

"It's okay", I lifted my shirt enough to reveal the bandage covering my gunshot wound "I'll get one too". I dropped the top and he looked at me with sad eyes before grabbing his t-shirt off the floor and pulling it back over his head.

"I have to go", he told me with a husky voice. Was it what I had said? Maybe it was because I had touched his scars.

"Stiles", I called out just before he walked out. He didn't say anything but his hand hovered next to the door, waiting for me to talk. "I'm sorry", I breathed out. I didn't quite know what I was apologising for but I felt like I should anyway.

"I'll see you later", he glanced back at me and then disappeared through the door.

With anybody else I could have seen straight away if they were annoyed at me but with Stiles I couldn't tell if he genuinely had to leave, if I had slightly irritated him or if he was about to break it off with me. Not knowing meant I also didn't know how to react to the situation and I really needed someone to talk to about it. Secret love affairs are the hardest thing in the world - not having anybody to talk to about it. Not being able to follow him right now to see what was wrong in case I was seen by someone and especially the relationship being with the hardest person in the universe to read!


	16. Kevin Myres

I waited for Monday, desperate to get to Mrs Hurn's class and see if Stiles was mad at me. That was the problem with not being able to text him – I couldn't see if he was avoiding them and that's how I would usually be able to tell if someone was ignoring me.

The weekend rolled by slowly and painfully. I went off campus with Allison on Saturday to go shopping and she bought me tons of new clothes. On Sunday I went over to Malia's room and met her late boyfriend, Isaac Lahey. He was cute and seemed nice but he wasn't my type at all.

Finally Monday morning came and I decided to leave early to avoid Allison telling me to stay home longer. I wore some of my new clothes (thank you Ally). I chose a red dress with flowers on it and some black boot-like shoes and then put my make-up on and left the room before I could see myself in the mirror; I couldn't be a perfectionist about how I looked today if I wanted to leave before Allison woke up.

I stood outside the art and design room, waiting for it to be time to go inside. I felt where my pockets should have been for my phone, realising that I was wearing a dress and had shoved it in my bag. Thank god there was nobody to see me patting myself. Opening my bag, I felt inside for the mobile and instead came into contact with a ball of paper. It was scrunched up and ripped at the corners. Curiosity took over and I opened it up to see if it was important. The amazing drawing of the campus I had found by my feet lay in my hand and I smiled at it.

"Lydia, you're here early", Mrs Hurn's voice sounded and I rapidly shoved the paper back into my bag. She put a key into the door and twisted it, grinning warmly at me. "Come on in"

"Thanks", I replied shyly, following her instructions and entering the room. I sat silently in my seat and watched people flood into the room. They all waited for the lecture but I didn't care about that. All I cared about was the brown eyed boy that I loved so much.

Half an hour passed and I didn't stop watching the door. Another 10 minutes went by and I still hadn't taken my eyes away from it. A short while later, everyone started to stand up and exit the room. I was still sat there like an idiot after everyone had left, mentally cursing that boy for not showing up. I breathed out a long, upset sigh and headed back over to my room – I felt tired and my side ached. When is this stupid wound supposed to heal?

I lay on my bed, the scrunched up paper now shoved underneath my pillow so that it would secretly be near me whenever I went to sleep. I closed my eyes and let myself fade into my dreams.

 _Stiles held my hand and looked deeply into my eyes. Allison sat next to us with Scott, smiling happily at our relationship and Malia and Isaac were there too. We all watched a movie together and everything was perfect. Suddenly, everyone disappeared and I was alone in darkness. Stiles appeared again, miles away from me. He held his hand out for me and I stepped towards him but Allison poofed in front of me and blocked my path. I tried so hard to get around her but she continued to block me. "It's better this way", her voice was deep and frightening "I don't trust him". I held out my hand longingly towards Stiles and he did the same._

"Lydia", Allison shook me awake, "Wake up". I opened my eyes and processed where I was. She was sat on the edge on my bed, her hands on my shoulders as she shook me. I thought quickly about the dream as I looked at her. I knew exactly what it meant – it was because Allison was trying to stand in the way and block me from seeing Stiles.

"What's wrong?" I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"Did you hear about Kevin Myers?" her voice was low and she was using her 'I have some news' tone. "Lydia, he's dead"

"Is he some famous guy I should know?" I blinked sleepily at her. Why the hell would she wake me up just to tell me this?

"No Lydia, it's the druggie who shot you", she explained and my heart started to pummel out of my chest at the thought of it.

"When?" I whispered and when she didn't reply for a minute, frustration filled me. "When did he die?" I pushed harder, trying to get answers out of her.

"Friday night", she frowned at my choice of question.

The truth was that I had a suspicion. It was a suspicion that was getting proved more and more by the second. Stiles had left me in a hurry on Friday after seeing my injury from 'Kevin Myers'. He had beaten Jackson half to death just because he had grabbed my wrist… I didn't want to believe that he would do something like this, but I knew that he could.

"Lydia, what is it?" Allison questioned, her face filled with curiosity and worry as she noticed my thoughtful expression. I couldn't tell her about this – I could be wrong and she didn't trust Stiles enough as it was. I couldn't tell her until I knew it was true. I couldn't tell her until I had talked to him…

"I have to go somewhere, I'll be back a little bit later", I told her, standing up and pulling on some shoes.

I ignored her questions and pleas for me to stop and talk to her about it. She thought I was taking the fact that my attacker was dead hard… she couldn't be more wrong. I mean I wasn't happy that he was dead; he hadn't meant to shoot me that night, but that wasn't the reason I was freaking out right now. The reason I was freaking out was because the cause of his death could have been Stiles…


	17. Confrontation

_Sorry i didn't upload yesterday! I was super busy! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and follow_

I bashed my fists on Scott's door and then waited impatiently for it to open. Scott eventually peered round, his eyes squinting sleepily. I pushed past him and headed for Stiles' room – the anticipation of finding out the truth was killing me and I couldn't wait any longer.

I knocked on his door and he opened it pretty much straight away. When he saw it was me, his eyes widened in surprise and then filled with worry. "Are you okay?" he asked me seriously. He knew I would never come to him like this and risk exposure to Allison unless it was important.

"Can I come in?" I looked behind him into his bedroom to signify where I was talking about. He nodded and stepped to the side to give me room.

My heart was pounding even louder than when I had heard the guy was dead as I entered his room. The memory of being pressed in between Stiles and his wall surfaced but I pushed it away; this wasn't the time to be thinking about things like that.

"So what's up?" Stiles gently touched my arm and I faced him. How could someone with a touch as gentle as this be responsible for _anything_ bad, let alone murder? Then again, he had hurt Jackson pretty bad…

"You remember my attacker?" I bit my lip as I forced myself to get straight to the point. He nodded slowly and furrowed his eyebrows. "He's dead", I looked deeply into his eyes to try and see if he reacted. I was hoping for surprise… but I was looking for anything.

"I heard about that earlier today", he had confusion plastered in his eyes. He had no idea why that bothered me, I could tell by his face.

"I was wondering if you knew anything. Like how it happened?" I tried to be sly in figuring out if he had any part of the man's death but I didn't do a very good job.

"You think it was me?" he had a slight hint of laughter in his tone and a ghost of a smile at his lips. I opened my mouth, about to disagree but I stopped; I would never get the truth otherwise. Stiles took a step away from me as if I had just threatened to stab him and his slightly jokey expression melted into a hurt one.

"Just tell me it wasn't", I blurted out quickly "If you can do that then I'll believe you"

"You're supposed to trust me!" he was yelling but at the same time his voice was quiet. "You were the _only_ person that trusted me. You were the only one that didn't look at me like I'm a psychopath. You were the only one that wasn't scared of me!" his voice cracked and his eyes were filled with moisture. He swallowed hard and it was obvious he was trying not to cry.

"I do, I trust you", I stepped towards him and tried to comfort him but he pushed me away and a tear rolled across his face, instantly breaking my heart. I had caused that. It was my fault that his cute brown eyes were now filled with wet.

"Go", he croaked. I shook my head and tried to apologise but I could tell it wasn't going to work. "Lydia, just go!" he raised his voice and opened the door.

I gave him a pleading look but he turned his head away from me and for once I could tell how he was feeling. He felt hurt and angry. To be honest I wouldn't blame him if he broke up with me after what I had just accused him of.

I cried as I slumped towards my room, not bothering to hide it and not trying to be extra quiet so that nobody noticed. People glared at me as I passed but I didn't care. Once again, I was crying because of Stiles Stilinski but this time it was my fault.

I pushed my way into the dorm and slowly stepped towards the room, taking a deep breath as I pressed the handle down. Allison was sat on her bed with her phone in her hand, held against her ear.

"She just walked in", she muttered to the other person. "Okay. Love you too", she said after a pause and then hung up. "Wanna tell me why you stormed out and why you went into _Stiles'_ room?" she sounded irritated.

I ran over to her and flung myself into her arms for comfort. She was stunned for a second but soon returned the hug and wrapped her arms over my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry", I whispered, "I've been seeing Stiles behind your back, I'm so, so sorry"

She pulled away and looked into my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I was scared you wouldn't approve of him and hate me if I was with him", I felt my eyes prickle and my vision went blurry with water.

"Lydia", Allison spoke in a sad voice, "I would never hate you because of your boyfriend choice", she laughed slightly and I could hear how stupid it sounded when she said it. "I was just trying to look out for you. If you love him and truly believe he would never hurt you then go for it!" she smiled broadly at me.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway, he hates me again", I bit down hard on my lip and gulped to stop fresh tears from forming.

"Stop being dramatic Lydia, he loves you", Allison giggled and pulled me to sit down on the bed with her.

"Allison… I asked him if he had killed Kevin Myers!" I whined helplessly. She choked on her own saliva and raised her eyebrows in horror.

"You did not!" she opened her mouth wide but quickly closed it and pretended to look casual about the situation when she noticed how serious and worried I was. "Lydia, he committed suicide…he wasn't murdered" she told me in a calm voice.

"What?!" I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair rapidly, my heart picking up its pace again.

"Hey, hey Lydia calm down", Allison grabbed onto my arms to stop me pacing, "Just tell him you made a mistake and that you're sorry. If he's worth it then he _will_ forgive you", she spoke slowly and emphasised words to get them to stick in my stress filled head.

"What do I even say to him now?" my throat muscles clenched at even the thought of speaking to him again.

"If you start with 'I'm sorry', then the rest probably won't even matter", Allison smiled proudly at her words of wisdom, "Now go!"

"Now?" I knew I had to do it now but I was trying to stall for as long as possible.

"Yes, now. When else are you going to do it?" she pushed me towards the door and I let her.


	18. Want This

Scott gave me a knowing smile as he opened his door to me for the second time today, in less than an hour. His phone was against his ear, like Allison's had been, so I could tell that she had just informed him on what I was coming over to do.

I didn't say anything to him but I smiled back as I made me way past him and towards their small corridor that led to Stiles' room.

"Don't bother knocking, he isn't answering. Just go in", Scott called after me and I glanced back at him to show show him I had heard him but he was already out of sight.

I took the deepest breath in that I could muster and then pushed the door handle down, creaking the door open. Stiles was sat at his desk with his back turned away from my direction. He had ear phones in and he was drawing. I gently touched his shoulder and he jumped, spinning around in his chair to face me. His earphones both dropped out at the sudden movement and his eyes widened in surprise to see me. They were rimmed with red and looked as sore as mine felt. Now that I was here I couldn't think of anything to say, but luckily for me Stiles rapidly stood up, throwing his chair to the side and before I knew what was happening his arms were around me.

"I'm sorry I shouted", Stiles murmured into my shoulder, "And I'm sorry I told you to leave", he added after a short pause.

"Don't be sorry, I accused you of murder!" I laughed out loud at the relief flooding through my veins now that he was forgiving me and that he didn't hate me.

"I understand why you did though. I need to change and I know that… I need to get help", I could hear the cracking in his voice when he spoke the last 5 words.

"No Stiles, I'm supposed to trust you. I should have kept talking to Allison and I would have found out that it was a suicide", I pulled away from him, looking at the floor and shaking my head in remorse.

"Hey Lydia, look at me", he whispered. His fingers found their way to my chin and his eyes bore into mine. I had never known that 'love heart eyes' were real until this moment. Not until my heart was barely functioning just by looking at this one boy.

Stiles pressed his mouth onto mine and I experienced the same firework party inside me that I had the first time we kissed… actually, all of the times we kissed. Just as he started to pull away I kissed him back, resuming the contact that I didn't want to lose. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved one of his into the curve of my body and the other in its usual place on my hip. I ran my fingers through his hair and pushed myself as close to him as I could possibly go. He grabbed hold of the desk behind him with his right hand, as if trying to steady himself and somehow ended up sitting on it with me in between his legs. His lips, teeth and tongue nipped and kissed at my mouth and I had to supress a moan – I didn't want Scott to hear us. Not because I wanted to hide it but because I didn't want him to know what we were doing… that would be sort of embarrassing.

My dress came over my head and I fumbled impatiently with his t-shirt to get it to come off, desperate for the skin on skin contact. He lifted his arms up to allow for it to lift over his head easier but then immediately returned them to my waist after it was off. He started to pull me close to him but I flinched away as a quick, sharp searing pain shot from my side to my toes.

"I'm so sorry", Stiles removed his hand away from the bandage on my waist as if it was boiling hot to the touch.

"Stiles it's okay", I smiled reassuringly at him as he eyed up the bandage cautiously.

"Maybe we shouldn't… I don't want to hurt you", he ran his index finger over the white covering and down to my thigh.

"You won't", I placed the palm of my hand to his cheek and he leaned into it. "I want this", I nodded slowly to emphasize exactly just _how_ much I wanted it and he nodded against my hand, slight worry still in his eye.

"Me too", he intertwined his fingers with the hand I had on his cheek and hopped down off the desk. He then dropped my hand and sat on his bed, patting it to invite me to sit down too. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I joined him. "Which is why it should be when you're better", he wrapped his arm around my stomach and lay down, spooning me.

I huffed and fidgeted until I was facing him. He smiled a lopsided grin at my protesting face and kissed my forehead. He closed his eyes and cuddled me against him. I could feel his hot breath against my ear and I cuddled him back, tracing patterns on his chest and back with my fingers and, every so often, kissing his shoulder or cheek.

"You know you aren't making this easy", he sighed after a while of running my finger over his skin. This only fuelled the devil in me more and I kissed down his neck and then back up again.

"Good", I whispered cheekily as I got back up to his face and then I kissed his lips. His eyes opened and he looked into my eyes, making my heart do summersaults again.

"Are you sure you want this?" he frowned slightly and his expression was serious. I could tell right then and there that this boy would never, ever do anything to hurt or break me. He would never do anything to me or force anything on me. He really cared about me.

"Yes", I couldn't have spoken with more truth and passion if I had tried. He nodded again, his serious expression melting into a warm, romantic one a small smile forming on his lips.

Stiles was extra careful to avoid touching anywhere near my bandage as he moved himself on top of me. Our lips connected again and a tremendous feeling of happiness washed through my entire body as my hands ran along his back, taking in every curve and muscle they found and adding them to my favourite memories. I would definitely always remember this night.


	19. Perfect

_This is unfortunately the last chapter of this story! Sorry for the lack of warning, I was supposed to say yesterday but I completely forgot. I will be writing another Stydia story and I would love for your suggestions on what the storyline should be. Write in the reviews or PM me, either is fine. If I don't get any, I'll have to think of my own :P I would love for yours though!_

After classes ended I headed off campus towards the café that Stiles and I loved so much. We went there at least once every week, usually together but this time that couldn't happen. After a couple weeks of us being together we both decided it was probably a good idea for him to go to an anger management session so that he could work on his aggression. Today was his first session and we had agreed before it that we'd meet in out café to discuss how it went. Allison was hanging out with Malia right now. I had introduced them and whenever they couldn't hang out with me, they hung out with each other. It was a great feeling to not feel like I was letting them down if I couldn't hang out.

I crossed the road and glanced through the window to see if he was already in there. I could see him in our usual spot with a glass of something. He looked kind of nervous and it made my heat beat rise – what if his session had gone terrible. I sucked in my breath, forced a smile and headed inside.

My pulse was able to calm down when he saw me and his expression melted into a soft grin and he stood up. He kissed me passionately and I had to pull away because I could feel every single person's eyes inside the building staring at us, and not in a good way. I sat opposite him and he slid a glass that I hadn't noticed from outside towards me.

"Hey", he smiled happily and it was contagious. I found myself, even after being together for a few weeks, falling even deeper in love with his amazing brown eyes and the way they shimmered and glistened in the sunlight.

"Hey", I sipped on my drink in order to hide the stupid smile building on my face that I couldn't control. "How did it go?" I tried to distract myself from his perfect features.

"Pretty good", he licked his lips nervously and I squinted at him in disbelief.

"Stiles", I raised my eyebrows and he sighed. "What did she say?"

"She said that 'I become agitated too easily'", he mimicked a nasally voice and scrunched up his nose.

"And what did you do?" I giggled at his impression.

"… I got agitated", he winced and we both burst out into laughter. A couple next to us glared and Stiles shrugged at them exaggeratedly.

"Stiles!" I tried to sound serious but it still came out as a giggle and that just made the couple worse, and we laughed harder until they eventually left. Whoops.

We sat and talked for hours about different things: What we wanted to get out of university, what job we wanted etc…

"What about kids and marriage?" Stiles murmured quietly during a short pause in our conversation.

"You mean do I want to get married and have kids?" I asked. Stupid me! Of course that's what he meant. What else?

"Yeah", he nodded and started scrunching little balls up with his napkin.

"Yeah, I do", I smiled at the little memories of making plans in first school of marrying the perfect guy and having tons of kids and living in a mansion. As I kid I had no idea of how hard the world was. Obviously I was never living in a mansion! I didn't know that I couldn't just pop kids out willy-nilly and I also had no idea that my 'perfect guy' was going to be a damaged kid in anger management. But I wouldn't trade him in for the world.

"Do you think I'd be around for those things?" Stiles chewed on his lip awkwardly and stared down at his pile of scrunched up napkin balls. It melted my heart not only to see that he was nervous to ask me, but that he wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives.

"I hope so", I beamed and he his eyes shot up to my face, a huge smile forming on his mouth. We launched into a huge conversation about our perfect wedding day and where our ideal Hunny moon would be. We discussed how many kids we would want and what we would call them all.

We barely even noticed the time until Allison called me and I saw the black sky out of the window while I tried to hunt down my phone. Stiles and I both shared a wide eyed, shocked glance at each other before I answered the phone and held it up to my ear.

"Hey Ally", I called through the phone cheerfully.

"Hey", she replied and then I heard Malia's voice in the background shouting, "Hey Lydia!"

"Hey Malia", I giggled and Stiles' face flickered with slight quilt. He had grown to be friends with Malia and always felt bad for what he said to me about her outside her party. "What do you need?" I asked in a friendly tone.

"We decided that we wanted a girl's sleepover and it won't be complete without you. Get your ass back home!" Allison was obviously referring to a decision made by her and Malia when she said 'we'. It had also become a habit of ours to call the room 'home'. It was probably because it was really starting to feel like our home.

"I'll be back soon", I laughed as they both whooped. A crashing sounds and loud giggles erupted as the phone hung up. "Stiles I…"

"Yeah", he smiled, "I know, its fine", he stood up and waited for me before heading out of our café and back towards the campus. We talked more on the way back and before we knew it, we were right outside my dorm. "I'll see you tomorrow", he pushed my hair behind my ear like he always does and tingles shot across my cheek.

"See you tomorrow", I grinned and he leant forward and kissed me. We stood for a few minutes, lost in each other. We probably would have carried on for longer if it wasn't for the bombard of texts that suddenly started sounding from my phone. Allison and Malia were so drunk, I could tell.

We said our goodbyes again and then he turned around, his hands in his jeans pockets, and headed towards his own dorm. I waited until he got through the doors and then entered dorm b. When I pushed the door open, I found cans of alcohol on the floor and table and both of the girls were upside down on the bed with their feet reaching for the ceiling.

"What the hell are you doing?" I chortled and they both fell on top of each other trying to look at me.

"Lydia grab some magic juice and join us", Malia pointed at the bottle of vodka next to her.

"Magic juice?" giggled and she nodded, grinning broadly.

I didn't need to be told twice! I jumped onto the bed next to them and swigged on the bottle, starting off our great girls night. Actually, adding more fun to the already perfect night.


	20. Update

I had a few suggestions through pm mostly. These are the ones that appealed to me the most and I would like your votes on which I should write through review or pm :)

stiles is popular and Lydia isn't - I know I've done one like it but I'd try to make them have a rockier road and a slow burn type thing. How could I refuse that one when you wrote it 1000 times over in a pm message XD *

OR

*stiles loses his memory

personally I have tons of fun writing the first ones type of story but I'm up for whatever gets the most votes :)

thanks


	21. New fanfic

i had a really close call with these but the one with the most votes was where stiles is popular and Lydia isn't. I hope this didn't disappoint anybody and I hope you still read it if you votes for the other one.

ill be writing and posting as soon as I can so keep an eye on my stories. I hope you like it :)

thank you for reading my stuff !


End file.
